When Words Aren't Enough
by Otterbot
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!
1. Prologue

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Prologue)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Song lyrics to "The Logical Song" belong to Supertramp. Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum!  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** Okay, basically, if you haven't read 'Say the Words' yet, then you'd better do so now. ;) You'd probably be able to understand this story without reading the other one, but really...what's the fun in starting right in the middle of something? ;) Also, this first part has a quasi-dark undertone to it...I'm not really planning on making the entire story this dark (well, you guys might not even think it IS 'dark'), but I thought the tone fit this part...kind of like a flashback of that nightmare she had when the dream-power crystal was taken from her...(did I give too much away?)...on one final note, I don't know that there's any real significance to this title...I should have chosen Unicorn Lady's suggestion of 'Say the Right Words', but what can I say, I'm silly. ;) Anyway, read on, and I hope you like it!  
  


* * *

  


When Words Aren't Enough

  
  


_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful,  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical.  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily,  
Joyfully, playfully watching me.  
But then they sent me away to teach me how to be sensible,  
Logical, responsible, practical.  
And then they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
Clinical, intellectual, cynical.  
  
There are times when all the world's asleep,  
The questions run too deep  
For such a simple man.  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned,  
I know it sounds absurd,  
But please tell me who I am…  
  
_ -_The Logical Song,_ by Supertramp

  
  
  
Sarah shut her car door and ran lightly up the steps to her apartment, keys clasped in one hand while in her other hand was a fat manila folder. As she entered the building, her hazel eyes never even noticed the drably painted walls. The gloomy foyer normally made her wish over and over again that she had enough money to move somewhere nicer, but today her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. No amount of business work or gloomy gray paint was going to bring her spirits down.  
  
Not even twenty minutes ago, she had agreed to go on a dinner date with a friend from her job, a man named Ryan. She knew he had been interested in her for quite some time, but until now, she'd always avoided his attention. Not for any particular reason--she had felt herself growing attracted to him, too--but whenever he'd gotten that look in his gray-green eyes, as though he wanted to ask her out, she suddenly became nervous and withdrawn, for reasons she couldn't explain even to herself. Today, however, she'd suddenly decided that she was tired of avoiding him, and so when he asked her to go out with him that evening, she immediately said yes. Thus far, she hadn't regretted the decision, so she took that to be a good sign.  
  
Her apartment was a cozy, one-bedroom affair, with carpets the usual shade of neutral tan and walls painted a pristine white. It was decorated simply, yet still seemed to exude a sense of familiarity, as though anyone who stepped in the door was immediately at home. Sarah fell gratefully onto her sofa, dropping the manila folder onto a nearby coffee table. Despite Ryan's invitation, she had had a hard day, what with all the filing and arguing she had been doing.  
  
Now twenty-two, Sarah had long ago given up her ideals of becoming an actress. She'd soon realized that in order to survive, she needed a secure job, one that didn't depend on whether or not she'd be able to land an audition. All of her childlike dreams had been abandoned as she fell into the routine of an adult, but despite the exhaustion of working a nine-to-five job, she was still content. She smiled a little to herself, remembering how bleak and hopeless life had looked when she was fifteen, and wishing for a man who didn't even exist.  
  
The Goblin King. She rarely even thought about him anymore, so completely had she lost the dreamer within her. And even when her thoughts _did_ dwell on him, they held none of the bitter anguish she had felt in her melodramatic teenage days. She had been so sure that life couldn't go on without him by her side, but gradually, she came to realize that none of her experiences in the Labyrinth had been real at all. Her father and stepmother hadn't noticed the absence of either herself or Toby (and if she'd _really_ been gone, wouldn't they have been worried about their children?), and Toby showed no signs of having been stolen by Jareth or being turned into a goblin. It had taken Sarah only a year to realize that everything had been a dream, and since then, she had moved on with her life. Her red leather-bound book had been placed safely in a box in the little storage area she rented, and all of her other childhood possessions had either been stored away or given to Toby (though, now that he was a big boy of seven, he didn't want her toys).  
  
Still, it _had_ been fun to pretend. She could remember those days after she had 'returned' from the Labyrinth, when she would sneak into Toby's room and wish once again for the goblins to take him away, just so that she could somehow find a way to go back to Jareth. She'd even tried on occasion to wish _herself_ away, but nothing ever happened. For awhile after she'd stopped believing in the Underground, she continued to pretend that she was the Queen of the Goblins just for the thrill of acting out different adventures, but then her stepmother Karen had pointed out that young women shouldn't play imaginary children's games, and surprisingly enough, Sarah had realized the truth of the woman's words. After that, she never even _pretended_ anymore.  
  
Her relationship with her family had improved greatly after she'd forced herself to 'grow up'. She no longer went into her childish temper tantrums, and she didn't complain when asked to babysit Toby. Karen no longer seemed to be the 'evil stepmother' from a fairytale, and Sarah was sure that she no longer seemed like an evil step_child._ However, while she became more open and honest with her father, the two of them never became any closer than they had been. Of course, he had always been the brisk, professional type, and didn't show emotions as well as other men might, so Sarah didn't let herself worry about it. As for her mother, the woman Sarah had aspired to take after, she was soon forgotten along with dreams of acting. In every way, Sarah had turned into an adult.  
  
By the time Sarah realized that her thoughts had begun to lull her into a drowsy state, she was already slipping into slumber, unable to even fight her way back to alertness. Soft, soothing darkness washed over her, and she was lost to the world. Or at least, she was lost to _her_ world. In her dreams--the only dreams she couldn't force away--the inhabitants knew exactly where she was.  
  
The nightmare seemed to come out of nowhere, sucking her into its gruesome depths as she tried to claw her way out of it. Within the nightmare, she saw creatures too appalling to look at, with long, wicked horns and sharp claws that they used to slash at their victims. Sarah tried again to fight her way out, thinking this to be just a product of her imagining the Labyrinth before she'd fallen asleep, but the images refused to fade. Instead, they grew in intensity, and she found herself watching a full-scale battle.  
  
Fighting against the demon creatures were what looked like goblins, suited in mismatched pieces of armor and armed with whatever weapon they had been able to find. In short, it looked like a group of farmers trying to fend off an attack of the Huns, and losing miserably. The demons' dangerous twisted horns easily ripped through the goblins' leather armor, and even for those few goblins who had managed to find metal armor, death found them…though it came more slowly than for the others. As Sarah looked around frantically, she saw many fallen bodies, but none of them were bodies of the demons. Every last one of them was a goblin. Her heart lurched into her throat, despair washing over her at the sight of so many goblins…goblins that had once been her subjects, for however short a time.  
  
_Subjects?_ she thought in confusion, keeping well out of the way of the battle. _You were never a Goblin Queen, Sarah! It was all a dream, just like this one!_ Yet even as she tried to convince herself that she should have no sadness toward dream images, she couldn't keep back the tears forming in her eyes. It was then that she finally noticed her surroundings. Not that it was very easy to tell, what with half of the walls broken down, but Sarah realized that she was back in the Labyrinth. She snapped her head to her right and found herself looking upon Jareth's castle. Was he inside, watching this slaughter take place? Carefully picking her way through the rubble, she left the battle and escaped into the Goblin City.  
  
Yet even being within the Goblin City was no escape, for the demon creatures were there as well. Most of the goblins were fighting outside the walls (or what _would_ have been outside the walls, were the walls still standing), but there were a few still desperately trying to protect their homes. To the left, the screaming cries of a child caught Sarah's attention. She looked over to see a small goblin boy being brutally ripped from his mother's arms...and the mother was Hetta. Had the situation not been so severe, Sarah might have laughed at the irony of it…couldn't Hetta keep her son safe from kidnappers? She almost went to help the old goblin woman, but yet another sound caught her attention. In the city square just ahead, she saw a flash of a blue hat with a wilted yellow plume. A familiar voice met her ears in a valiant war cry. It was Sir Didymus.  
  
Sarah ran forward to see who her old friend was trying to conquer this time, but as she approached the square, her feet stopped moving, and refused to start again. The small fox had taken on a group of demons, and while his loyal steed Ambrosius had the right idea in trying to retreat, Didymus refused to let himself be beaten. As he charged at one of the demons, wielding his little cane like a spear, the demon reached out and swatted him effortlessly off the sheepdog. Sir Didymus' small frame flew through the air like a rag doll before slamming against a nearby wall and slumping to the ground. He wasn't breathing.  
  
"_Nooo!!!!"_ The cry ripped from Sarah's throat in strangled fury, but the demons didn't notice. Ambrosius made a hasty escape before they could tear into him with their vicious claws. Crying freely now, Sarah moved toward her friend's lifeless body, hands trembling as she did so. The little fox was lifeless, his good eye glazed and unseeing. The black patch he'd worn over his other eye had been slashed by the demon attacker's claws, and blood matted his tawny brown fur. Sarah wanted to reach out and hug her dear friend's form, but something was pulling her, moving her inexorably toward the castle. _Jareth…_  
  
She ran into the main hall and looked around frantically for the Goblin King, but all that met her eyes were the bodies of goblins sprawled over the ground. A sick feeling twisted her stomach as she took the stairs, two at a time, toward the Escher room. It was the only place she could think of to find Jareth. And as she entered the room of twisted stairways and doors, she found him, along with several demons. Sarah had to admit that Jareth had found a clever way to keep the demons at bay, for as he walked upside down and sideways along the stairs and walls, the demons were too afraid to follow him. Thankfully, they didn't notice her standing there, because she was within quick reach of their bloodstained claws and horns.  
  
"Jareth!" she called, now fully within the grip of the nightmare. Any thoughts that Jareth and the Labyrinth weren't real had been forgotten in her fear. A pair of mismatched eyes--one blue, one hazel--focused in her direction, and soon after Jareth was making his way toward her. Fearing that the demon creatures standing nearby would get to him first, Sarah jumped quickly to another ledge at the same time that Jareth reached it.  
  
"Sarah," he murmured, tentatively reaching out to touch her face. He stopped short, however, and his hand fell back to his side. The soft tenderness in his expression vanished, leaving his face all harsh angles and lines. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know…I don't even know if I _am_ here. What's going on?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He grabbed her by the waist and swung over the edge of the ledge they were standing on, to leave them both standing upside down (yet seemingly still right-side-up) on the opposite side. "My kingdom has been attacked."  
  
"Yes, but…by whom?"  
  
"It's none of your concern. Go back home, Sarah. You have no reason for being here."  
  
"The hell I don't! I just watched those demon things _kill_ Sir Didymus! Do you think I'm going to let them kill the others? I want to help!"  
  
Jareth sneered, once again moving them out of reach of the demons. "How do you think you could help? By screaming 'It's not fair' so often that they get annoyed and leave?"  
  
"I've grown up, Jareth," she replied in so soft a voice that it was almost a whisper. Strangely, the Goblin King's eyes acquired a depthlessly sad twinkle. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had just unconsciously admitted to him that she no longer allowed herself to dream.  
  
"I see. Well, you had better wake up now. Wake up, Sarah. Sarah?…"  
  
Sarah sprang up at the insistent knocking upon her door. Outside, Ryan was calling her name in a voice heavy with worry. She went over to the door and opened it, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "Sarah!" Ryan exclaimed, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked intently at her. "Are you okay? Your face, you look so…"  
  
"I'm fine," Sarah assured, smiling. "I fell asleep when I got home, and I was having a really bad dream. Thank you for waking me up!"  
  
He flashed his endearing, lopsided grin. "No problem. I take it you're not ready to go out then?"  
  
Glancing at her watch, Sarah swore silently. She'd been asleep for over an hour and a half! But that nightmare had seemed to happen so fast…"I'm sorry," she apologized, ushering Ryan over to the sofa. "It won't take me long to get ready, promise. I'll just change my clothes, and then we can leave, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." He sat down and smiled at her as she rushed into her bedroom to change.  
  
The images from her nightmare refused to fade even as she brushed and styled her hair. She continued to tell herself that none of it was real; she had only imagined the Labyrinth because she had been thinking of her childish antics right before falling asleep. There was nothing more complex to it than that. Yet each time she tried to convince herself that none of it was real, she saw Jareth's face, his expression etched with sad love as he looked at her. _Had_ it been real?  
  
"Of course not, Sarah," she muttered impatiently to herself, reaching out for her delicate cherrywood jewelry box. "It was just a nightmare! Jareth doesn't exist, the Labyrinth doesn't exist…you just must be worried about something, and that's why you saw all those bad things happening."  
  
Satisfied with all her rationalizations, Sarah opened the lid to her jewelry box and went to grab a pair of diamond earrings. Her hand stopped short, and a choked gasp somehow made its way past her lips. Unbelievingly, she reached inside the box and pulled out the object.  
  
It was a pendant, shaped like a silver crescent moon with golden patterns along the edges and a tiny crystal suspended from the moon's top point.  
  
  


* * *

  
Tada! And thus ends the Prologue of my newest story. Please tell me you liked it! *grins* I won't be able to post any more for another week or so, but I promise to try to have the next part out by the time I get back from vacation! :)  
  



	2. Just a Nightmare...?

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 1 - Just a Nightmare...?)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum!  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** Okay, basically, if you haven't read 'Say the Words' yet, then you'd better do so now. ;) You'd probably be able to understand this story without reading the other one, but really...what's the fun in starting right in the middle of something? ;) Anyway, read on, and I hope you like it!  
  


* * *

  


Chapter One: Just a Nightmare...?

  
  
"That necklace is beautiful," Ryan stated, looking at the moon pendant around her neck. She'd had to find another chain to string it on, as the original chain hadn't been with the pendant. "I've never seen you wear it before."  
  
"I…forgot I had it, actually," she said, giving an ineffectual laugh. "But it's been so long since I've worn it, and since tonight's a special occasion, I thought I'd bring it out." _And see if I can't figure out how in the world it got in my jewelry box…_  
  
"It must mean a lot to you," he observed, smiling into her eyes. "I can see it in your face."  
  
Sarah blushed. How could he read her so easily? There had only been one other person who seemed to have that uncanny ability, but he…he wasn't real. He _couldn't_ be real! "It _was_ a special gift," she admitted after a minute of silence. "But that's all in the past. Are we going to dinner now? I'm starving!"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Taking her hand, Ryan led her out of the apartment and to his car. Sarah was no longer feeling as sure of this date as she had a little while ago.  
  


* * *

  
"I had a great time." Sarah grinned up at Ryan and pulled his jacket more closely around her. She hadn't expected it to get so chilly, and he'd had to lend her his coat. "I can't believe I've never been to that restaurant, and I've lived here for almost two years!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad I could show it to you." He began to bend his head toward hers, his intention clear in those gray-green eyes of his. Sarah's first reaction was to panic, but then she found herself leaning up to meet him, and as they were about to kiss…the phone rang. Chuckling ruefully, Ryan reached out and squeezed her hand briefly before leaving. Sarah sighed and ran inside her apartment to answer the phone.  
  
"Yes?" she greeted in a voice mixed with breathlessness and impatience.  
  
"Sarah, it's Karen. I know it's late, but could you stop over at the house? Toby's had a nightmare, and he insists on seeing you. I told him to wait until morning, but he absolutely refuses. And he keeps babbling on about some…_Goblin King,_ which he says you'll know about! Please come over; otherwise, I don't know if we'll ever get him to be quiet."  
  
Sarah's heart was pounding so loudly at the mention of the Goblin King that she didn't even realize Karen had stopped talking until the line was filled with crackling silence. Wetting her suddenly dry lips, she managed to tell her stepmother that she would get over there as soon as she could. She hung the phone up dazedly, and then without even bothering to change into more casual clothing, she left her apartment and headed for her car.  
  
No sooner had she parked in the driveway did Toby shoot out the door, his blond hair tousled and his blue eyes wide. "Sarah!" he called out, rushing to her. "You've gotta help him!"  
  
"Help who, Toby?" she asked with a small laugh, ruffling his hair. He brushed her away impatiently.  
  
"The Goblin King!"  
  
"Toby, get inside right now before you catch a cold!" Karen snapped, referring to her son's thin clothing and bare feet. Toby took Sarah's hand and all but dragged her into the house.  
  
Being back in the house where she'd grown up was a little disturbing for Sarah. Much of the reason why she'd moved out was to get away from the memories of her childish days, and so being back was only a painful reminder of the daydreaming youth she'd once been. Having Toby talking about the Goblin King wasn't helping matters; she had to do something to convince him that Jareth wasn't real. Walking upstairs with him to his room, she sat down on the edge of his bed and met his gaze squarely. "Toby," she began, "you had a nightmare, that's all. The Goblin King isn't real. He's just a part of a story!"  
  
"No, you're wrong!" Toby insisted vehemently, his eyes lighting up. "I saw him! He said 'I'm sorry I kidnapped you', and I didn't know what he was talkin' about--I never even saw him before!"  
  
That much was true. Toby had been too young to remember being taken by Jareth, or of being turned into a goblin. Sarah's breath was suddenly trapped in her chest as she listened; her brother wasn't lying. He couldn't be! She'd never told him anything of what had happened, and her father and stepmother had never known…the only logical conclusion was that Toby _had_ seen Jareth. _What do you mean, 'logical conclusion', Sarah? That's the most _illogical_ thing you've thought in a long time! But unfortunately, it's the only thing that makes sense at this point…_  
  
"Okay, Toby. Just tell me what happened, then."  
  
Satisfied that his sister was convinced, Toby went on animatedly. "Okay, after I asked him who he was, he said he was Jareth, the Goblin King. I thought that sounded kinda silly. And he was dressed _really_ funny, too! He wore tights like a girl!"  
  
"Leggings," Sarah corrected before thinking. Toby just shrugged and went on.  
  
"Whatever they were, they were funny-looking. Anyway, he told me that you needed to go back…_underground_. I think that's what he said. Why would you want to go underground, Sarah? Does the Goblin King live underground? Can I go with you? I'll bet there's lots of worms underground!"  
  
"It's not 'underground', Toby, it's _the_ Underground. It's a magical land with goblins and faeries and dwarves, and it doesn't exist! You just had a dream, Toby. A bad dream."  
  
"He said you wouldn't believe me," the young boy grumbled, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He said 'it's not going to be easy trying to get her to come back', but I said that you were a nice person and would help him. He just kinda smiled at me, only it wasn't a nice smile, like yours, it was a mean smile! Then he said that you wouldn't wanna help him, but I had to try anyway." Abruptly, he lunged over and grabbed at Sarah's necklace. "He gave that to you!"  
  
"How do you know?" Sarah squeaked. "I mean, no he didn't. I just bought this. I _told_ you--"  
  
"The Goblin King doesn't exist," Toby mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "He told me that if you were wearing _that,_ then you could go back to _the_ Underground. He said you'd know how. Do you? Can I come with you? Please?"  
  
"Toby, I…" Trailing off, Sarah brought a hand up to the moon-shaped pendant and stared pensively out the window. She'd only figured out how the magic had worked just before leaving Jareth's kingdom all those years ago, but she still remembered. The small crystal on the pendant was somehow connected to that larger crystal that Jareth had tried to give her so many times--the crystal that would show her her dreams. She'd been able to do the things she did because she had _dreamed_ them into existence. When she'd wished that the goblin who kidnapped Rilum would disappear into the Labyrinth and never find his way out, it had been her dreams that had made him vanish. And when she'd wished for all those brownies to entertain Hetta's cranky baby, her dreams were what brought the tiny men into existence. That was the only power she'd had…but could she still use the crystal, when her dreams were gone?  
  
"Toby, I think you've bothered Sarah enough." Sarah smiled as her father's tall form stepped into the room. "Why don't you go to bed now. And Sarah, I don't like the thought of you driving back this late, so why don't you sleep in your old room for the night?"  
  
Sarah frowned at the thought of having to stay in her old room, but she also didn't feel like driving back to her apartment. Nodding in agreement, she turned back to Toby, smiled reassuringly at him, and stood up to tuck him into bed. "Don't worry about anything," she murmured quietly enough for only him to hear. "Everything will be better by morning."  
  
"You _will_ help him, won't you Sarah?" Toby persisted. "He said he needed your help _really_ bad!"  
  
_He told _me_ that he didn't need my help, and that it was none of my concern,_ Sarah thought petulantly. Aloud, she said, "I'm sure he does. Well, like I said, everything will be better by tomorrow." That apparently seemed to mollify her brother, because he snuggled deeper under the covers and closed his eyes. As she left the room, she saw her father and stepmother standing out in the hallway.  
  
"Thank you for coming over," Karen said, smiling. "I know Toby's story was completely ridiculous, and I told him that you wouldn't believe any of it because it wasn't real, but he looked so worried that I just _had_ to call you."  
  
"It's okay." Sarah smiled and then yawned tiredly. "I haven't visited in awhile anyway, so I guess it was good that you asked me over! But now, I think I'm going to head off to bed. I've got work tomorrow, and I'm really tired!"  
  
After kissing her parents, she walked into her room and shut the door, then looked around as memories began to wash over her. Everything was in the same neat order in which she'd left it, with her stuffed animals on their shelf, her books arranged in neat order, and her vanity cleared of all pictures and other objects. Why she hadn't gotten rid of _half_ the stuff in the room, she didn't know, but something had made her keep all those items of her childhood. Her bed, with its partial canopy, was a welcome sight. Once again, she didn't bother changing her clothes (not that she had any clothes to change into) before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
_"Sarah."  
  
Sarah sat up suddenly, eyes wide with fear. Was she dreaming again? That voice had been so familiar…"Who's there?" she asked, dismayed as her voice came out only as a frightened whisper. The voice chuckled.  
  
"You know very well who I am," he replied, stepping into a ray of moonlight slanting through the window. Sarah recognized the features easily; it was Jareth. "You said you would help me, Sarah. Have you changed your mind so quickly?"  
  
"You told me it was none of my concern," she retorted, crossing her arms. "And then you told me to wake up, so you could get rid of me! Why do you want my help now?"  
  
"Because I thought I could defend my kingdom on my own. I now know that…well, that I was…"  
  
"Wrong?" She smirked at him. He scowled.  
  
"Yes, that. Now that I've admitted my mistake, would you do me the honor of helping me?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
A guarded look came onto the Goblin King's face. "And why is that?"  
  
"I told you, Jareth. I grew up. I don't believe in you--_or_ the Labyrinth--anymore."  
  
"There's no _need_ to believe in me!" he suddenly thundered. "I am not some dream creature, like the tooth fairy or Santa Claus! I am __real_, Sarah, and I've grown quite tired of you pretending that I never existed. It does terrible things to my ego."  
  
"I'm sure it does. Maybe your vanity needed to be injured."  
  
"If I thought you were annoying before, you have only increased threefold. Sarcasm doesn't become you, my queen."  
  
"And let's get another thing straight: I am not your queen. Assuming you really are_ real, and not just some image brought up by what Toby said, then I defeated you seven years ago and am therefore no longer your queen."  
  
"You fought unfairly, as I told you then. You stabbed me in the back, like a _coward,_ and took your freedom while I was left to die. Do you not think it fair to come back and fight face-to-face, or would you wish to keep your false victory?"  
  
Sarah's blood was boiling. How _dare_ he call her a coward! __He_ had been the one to fight unfairly! As her cheeks began to flush, Jareth smiled in grim satisfaction. "Go ahead, smile as though you think you've won some great match," she spat, throwing the covers off of her as she stood up to face him. "You want to fight face to face? Okay then, what do you want to say to me? You have no power over me, remember? Especially not now."  
  
His face was suddenly somber as he watched her, and his arms dropped to his sides. "I know I have no power over you," he said softly. "I don't want to. I just need your help. Please, Sarah. Don't make me beg."  
  
"Why? Because it would injure your ego even more?" When he didn't even bother to respond, Sarah sighed in resignation. "I already told you, Jareth, I can't help you. It's not even the fact that I don't believe in you anymore; I've stopped dreaming like I used to."  
  
"No you haven't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I wouldn't be able to enter your dreams if a part of you didn't still believe in me. You haven't lost_ the dreamer inside you, you've just hidden it away. I suppose I was part of the reason for that. I apologize."  
  
"Jareth, I'm an adult now. Adults don't spend their time daydreaming."  
  
"You can be an adult and still dream, Sarah. There's nothing childish about dreaming." He reached out once again as though to touch her face, but as before, his hand dropped before he'd even come close. "Please. I won't say it again. I need you."  
  
"And if I say no? Will you steal Toby again to _force_ me to come back?"  
  
"If you say no, then I, my kingdom, and your friends will all die. How would _that_ sit on your conscience, I wonder?"  
  
An image suddenly flashed through her mind of Sir Didymus' small body flying helplessly through the air before colliding with a merciless brick wall. Before she could stop, tears were trickling from her eyes. "The only reason I'd come back would be to save my friends. I still don't even know if I _can_ go back, but I'll try. _For them."_  
  
"You've made up your mind, then? You want to come back?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth, that's what I just said. I'll come back and help save your kingdom."  
  
Jareth smiled again, and with a wave of his hands Sarah felt herself being pitched through space, curiously lightweight as though she was on an airplane. It didn't take her long to realize that she was being transported back to the Underground. But what about Toby? He'd wanted to come too…ah well, it was for the better that he should stay at home, because who knew what ideas the Goblin King might get into his head to try and keep Sarah with him?  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she grumbled to herself, squeezing her eyes shut against the swirling space surrounding her._  
  


* * *

  
Sarah's feet landed on firm earth, but it took her a few minutes to become oriented with her surroundings. As the features of the Labyrinth finally came into focus, she realized with some relief that the destruction witnessed in her first dream hadn't yet happened. That meant that as of yet, Sir Didymus was probably still alive! Her heart lifted at the thought. She had to find her friends!  
  
"No, scratch that," she said aloud. "First, I need to get to that castle and ask Jareth what in the world is going on!"  
  
She encountered no signs of battle as she approached the entrance to the Labyrinth, nor any signs that anything remotely wrong was occurring. Had he been lying to her about needing her help? No, she'd seen those demon-like creatures, and even if they weren't here yet, they soon would be. She had little time to waste. Passing by the biting faeries without even bothering to look at them--they _were,_ after all, just fanciful creatures that didn't really exist--she looked carefully for the door Hoggle had shown her during her first time through and then somehow managed to pull it open. In either direction, there was nothing but a bleak, unending corridor.  
  
"You can't fool me again, Labyrinth," she murmured with a grin, heading off to the right. "But now I wonder…that worm told me never to go left, but I never asked why. If I took one of the hidden passages and went left, would I get to the castle faster, or would I land in another oubliette?" The lichen watched her pass with a barely audible "ooo" sound. Sarah didn't even notice them, as she was so wrapped up in her own musings. "I can't afford to take a risk without knowing _why_ it's so wrong to go down the left passage…but then again, I don't feel like wandering through this entire labyrinth! Well, I'll just have to find that worm again and ask him why I shouldn't go left."  
  
It was all easier said than done. She kept her eye out for the little worm with his electric blue tuft of hair, but either she had somehow passed him, or he was inside his house having a 'nice cup o' tea'. When it finally became apparent that she wasn't going to find the creature, she started looking for a doorway instead, letting her hands be her eyes as they passed along the rough stone. She found a doorway by nearly falling into it.  
  
"Which way do I go?" she asked herself, looking down both passages. She caught her lower lip in her teeth, indecision overwhelming her. Would there be a dark hole waiting for her down the left corridor? Or had the worm told her not to go left because it led to the castle, and he was afraid for her safety? On the other hand, she hadn't gone in the same doorway as before, so maybe things had been reversed, and it was now the _right_ passage that she shouldn't go down! "Ohhh, I don't know!" she cried out in frustration, pounding on the wall. The pain of a jagged stone edge piercing her skin somehow helped to clear her thoughts, and with a resolute expression, she turned down the left passage. If she fell into an oubliette, then she fell into an oubliette. There was no use debating on it!  
  
The passage made a sharp turn and then began to descend, into a darkened tunnel that made Sarah more than a little nervous. Who knew what was in there? Her pace slowed as she approached it, and she unconsciously began to toy with the pendant around her neck. When she was completely enveloped in darkness, unable to see which way to go, she began to feel her way blindly along the wall.  
  
"Who's there?" a familiarly gravelly old voice asked. A lantern flared to life soon after, revealing the features of Hetta in stark relief. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet. "Sarah! Oh, Sarah, I never thought to see _your_ face again!"  
  
Sarah smiled and reached out to embrace her old friend. "Hello, Hetta," she greeted. "I came back to help. Ja…I was told that the Labyrinth was in danger. Is that true?"  
  
"Well, yes. You don't think I'd be hiding in this tunnel if everything was fine, do you?" It was obvious that Hetta knew more than she was saying, but was reluctant to tell.  
  
"Are you going to tell me _what_ exactly is going on?"  
  
Hetta remained silent for a few minutes as she deliberated on her response. "No one knows what exactly they are, but an army of vicious creatures invaded the northern borders of the Labyrinth, and since then every goblin, faerie, dwarf, and brownie has been running for a place to hide themselves until it's all over. Actually, I take that back. Everyone _but_ the goblins have been running. Most of the goblins have taken up weapons to go fight, but I don't think they stand much of a chance against these monsters."  
  
"There's something more, Hetta, I can see it on your face. What is it? Are you afraid to tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to offend you, Sarah."  
  
"You're not going to offend me. Just tell me what it is."  
  
"This has all happened because of you," the short woman said in a rush. While Sarah was stunned into speechlessness, she continued. "Not because you left, but because of that nightmare you had. Do you remember it? When I took that necklace away from you"--she pointed to the pendant hanging from Sarah's neck--"you started thrashing and crying out because you were having some sort of bad dream." Sarah nodded in grim remembrance of that nightmare. "I don't know how, but Jareth said that these creatures are from your nightmare, and that _you're_ the only one who can stop them. He said he was going to call you back to the Underground, but I confess to not believing you'd return. Yet here you are!"  
  
Sarah took a few minutes to digest this new bit of information. Those demon creatures were in the underground because of _her?_ What a strange turn of events this lifelike dream was taking! "I'd better go to the castle and talk to Jareth," she said at last. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"It's no use going to the castle," Hetta stated matter-of-factly. "The King's got everything locked up tight, and he hasn't come out for several days. He's planning something, I just don't know what."  
  
"But he was just in my room…"  
  
"In your room, eh?" Hetta chuckled. "And you allowed him in? Well, it was just your dreams, anyway. Jareth doesn't need to leave his castle to get into your dreams."  
  
_But _this_ is a dream too…_Sarah protested mentally. Clinging to that one hope was the only thing that was keeping her sane right now. "Okay, then if I can't talk to him, what should I do?"  
  
"I would suggest you start remembering that nightmare and figure out how to stop those creatures. Before we _all_ find ourselves in a great deal of danger."  
  
  


* * *

  
And that's it for Chapter 2! (Yeah, they're chapters now instead of parts, since ff.n changed things! ;) I know, it took me a little longer than a week to get it finished, but I hope you liked it despite that! ;)  
  



	3. A Power Awakened

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 2 - A Power Awakened)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** I know, it has taken me FOREVER to get this part out! Blame it on writer's block (that, and the fact that I'm a little peeved at the fact that stories with new chapters don't get scrolled back to the top of the list...now how is anyone supposed to know when a new part is added?  
  


* * *

  


Chapter Two: A Power Awakened

  
  
_How to stop them..._  
  
Sarah stared ahead into the darkness, her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped securely around her legs. She had decided to take refuge with Hetta for a little while until she could figure out a plan, but even after what seemed like an hour, she was no closer to an idea than she had been when she first started. The old Sarah would have been thrilled at this challenge; in fact, she probably would have already come up with a solution. But the new Sarah didn't even know where to _begin._  
  
"Oh, it's no use, Hetta!" she said in frustration. A tiny sound across from her was the only signal that the goblin woman was still there. "I don't know how I'm supposed to stop those things! Unless Jareth would let me go back to _my_ world and get some different weapons…"  
  
"What use are _your_ weapons in a world of magic?" Hetta pointed out. "And keep your voice down; who knows what's lurking in this cavern."  
  
The tunnel that Sarah had entered, she discovered, was actually a series of interlocking chambers, none of which were very big. However, each cavern housed a series of small creatures of the Underground, all of them hiding from this new terror stalking their land. None of them knew that Sarah was the only person who could save them, which both relieved and troubled her. On the one hand, she wasn't under any more pressure from all the creatures looking to her for protection; but on the other hand, not having any hopes to cling to was probably putting them in a worse state than they already were.  
  
"Well, do you have _any_ advice to give me?" Sarah's patience was coming to an end. If Hetta couldn't help her any more than she was helping herself, then there was no use in being here!  
  
"No. I told you, this is up to you. You're an adult now, Sarah. You don't need people to make decisions for you."  
  
Those words sounded so familiar that it was startling. _I've grown up, Jareth…_ "I can't stay here, then. Maybe I'll think better on my feet." _And I know right where I'm going, too._ "Do you want to come with me, or are you going to stay here?"  
  
"You think I'm going out there? I'm an old woman. What chance do _I_ have if one of those…_things_ comes after me?"  
  
"Suit yourself. But if one of them comes in here, you won't have much of a chance, either." The lamp quickly flared to life, and Hetta scrambled to her feet, saying nonchalantly that Sarah was right. Sarah just smiled and turned to leave the cavern. "Hetta?" she asked suddenly, turning around again. "Where's Rilum?"  
  
Hetta's frown held a measure of pain in it. "Went off with the other goblins to fight. He's only a little boy, and I tried to force him to come with me, but he wouldn't listen. And then that blasted sergeant came by and said that the boy would make a perfect messenger. Sometimes I think goblins are the most dull-witted creatures in the Underground!"  
  
Sarah slipped an arm around the old woman's shoulders and squeezed delicately. "We'll get him back. I'm not sure how yet, but nothing will happen to him." _Oh, I wish for him to be alright!…_  
  


* * *

  
Somewhere within the Labyrinth, a loud clap was heard, a sound similar to that of an object flying faster than sound. And where a young boy once stood receiving a message from a goblin officer, there was now only a small whirlwind of dust to mark his disappearance.  
  
The goblin boy landed abruptly on the cold stone floor of a castle. Jareth turned from his seat at the window to look at the newcomer, and a pleased smile crossed his face. As he turned back to the window, his look became searching.  
  
"Very good, Sarah. You're remembering…"  
  


* * *

  
"I _told_ you, Sarah! You can't get into the castle! He has it locked up tight! He wouldn't even let _me_ inside! Told me I had to find you and tell you that you were the only one who could stop the army! Do you think he's going to let _you_ hide in there?"  
  
"Where's Hoggle? Why didn't Jareth make _him_ tell me? He always made Hoggle do everything else for him…"  
  
Hetta grunted. "My brother is hiding in that castle, along with your other friends. Not that the little one--Sir Didymus--_wanted_ to hide from all the fighting, but Jareth won't let them out." She laughed sardonically. "Make the woman do all the work; just like a man."  
  
"You don't sound as fond of the king as you used to be," Sarah remarked smugly. _I wonder why he's keeping the rest of them in the castle…it _must_ be because he wants me to go there!_  
  
"I'm not saying a word about that. Tease me all you want, but I'm finally seeing Jareth's true colors. And I _still_ think it's a waste of time for you to be going to his castle when you _should_ be trying to think of something to help!"  
  
"I might get some ideas there that I wouldn't have thought of otherwise," Sarah explained, nearly stumbling as the tunnel suddenly started to slope upward. Daylight could be seen ahead, and even farther from that were the walls to the Goblin City. "Why, that horrid worm! He told me to go right the first time, and I ended up having to go through the entire Labyrinth! If I'd just gone left, I would have gotten to the castle in no time!"  
  
"You also wouldn't have met your friends, and you never would have made it to your brother. Now stop complaining and hurry up! I feel nervous out in the open like this. Horrible, having to hide in shadows like a thief…"  
  
Sarah tuned out Hetta's grumblings and strode purposefully toward the gates to the Goblin City. The doors were closed and locked, and several guards were standing alert with their spears pointed toward the strangers. "Who goes there?" one of them called out.  
  
"Sarah. I think the king is expecting me."  
  
"Hey, it's the girl!" drawled another one of the guards. Beneath his helmet, Sarah could see that he had a thick snout and two worn tusks curving upward out of his mouth. Small eyes glittered within the shadows created by the dented metal helmet.  
  
"It is!" echoed the others. The first goblin stepped forward and lifted his spear as if to smack Sarah with it. She grabbed it easily and glared at him.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she growled, leaning forward. The necklace slid out from beneath her shirt, flashing brightly, and with a whimpered "The queen!" the guard dropped his spear and ran to open the doors. The others were quick to help him.  
  
"Very good, Sarah," Hetta commended, a sly tone in her voice. "You almost _looked_ like a queen."  
  
"Don't start," Sarah replied, laughing ruefully. "I'm not here to be a queen. I'm here to be a hero." She shot the goblin woman an impudent grin and continued into the city. "You don't think those things have come inside here yet, do you?"  
  
"Wouldn't those guards have said something?"  
  
"If the creatures came in that door, those guards wouldn't even _be_ there right now. But what if they came in from another way?"  
  
"Jareth made this place so that there's only a couple of places to get in. And he has all of those places guarded. If someone came through that wasn't supposed to, I think there'd be a lot more going on."  
  
For the first time, Sarah realized just how empty the streets were. The last time she'd been to the Underground, the streets were bustling with activity. This time, she could almost imagine a lonely tumbleweed rolling across the deserted dirt street they were walking on. Nothing was moving besides them. Where _was_ everybody? _They can't _all_ be outside the walls! Are they hiding inside Jareth's castle? Cowards!_  
  
It wasn't long before the huge doors leading into Jareth's castle were looming before the two travelers, impassible and intimidating. Despite herself, Sarah hesitated for a brief moment, but quickly calmed down and pounded as hard as she could on the unrelenting door. Not even the huge chains rattled with her effort. "Jareth!" she shouted. "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Nothing. Hetta had a look on her face that clearly stated "I told you so," which infuriated Sarah even further. Whether or not she was the only person who could save the Labyrinth, it didn't mean that Jareth couldn't help in some way! Instead, he had holed himself up inside that castle like a scared child, and wouldn't even allow her inside! Maybe he was scared of _her!_  
  
"Are you _afraid_ of me, Jareth? Is that it? Open these doors!" When her shouts produced nothing, she screamed and kicked angrily at the doors. "I wish I could just kick these damn doors down!"  
  
The last thing she expected was for it to actually happen. She kicked out one last time as the last of her frustration was drained from her, and with a loud groan, the door fell in and landed heavily on the ground, raising up a cloud of dust around it. Both Sarah and Hetta stared in awe at the newly opened passage. And then Hetta was grabbing for Sarah's necklace, a panicked look in her dark eyes. Sarah didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before her head was roughly jerked downward.  
  
"You used that power again," the goblin woman said, almost accusingly. She held the pendant close to her face and stared into the tiny crystal. The faintest silvery blues were beginning to swirl within the icy depths. "Are you feeling alright, Sarah? You're not going to…forget about reality?"  
  
"She's fine," stated a new voice. Sarah straightened so she could glare at the Goblin King. "Thank you for destroying my door, Sarah. I was on my way down to open it for you, but since you decided to let _yourself_ in…"  
  
"I'm not playing your games again, Jareth," Sarah snapped. She walked across the fallen door and into the castle's throne room, which was just as gloomy as it had always been. "You told me you needed my help, so here I am. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Don't you think that if I knew, I'd have done it already?"  
  
"Now don't the two of you start up again," Hetta interrupted impatiently. "Whenever you get together, you always start fighting. We've got other things to think about, remember?"  
  
"She's right," Jareth agreed grudgingly. "I didn't call you back just to argue with you, Sarah. I need your help."  
  
"So you've said, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Do you even know where these creatures are right now?"  
  
"Follow me." He turned and walked toward the stairs, Sarah and Hetta close on his heels. They climbed high into the castle, ascending so many steps that Hetta's short legs were beginning to give out from beneath her. In the end, Sarah had to slow her own pace to help the goblin woman.  
  
When they finally reached the room Jareth had designated as his lookout--_no wonder it took him so long to get downstairs,_ Sarah thought--Hetta slumped tiredly against a wall while Sarah followed Jareth over to a window. The view afforded her was perfect; she could see for miles! Granted, everything was less detailed because of how far aboveground she was, but she could see exactly where the battle was taking place. And despite the extent of her view, it was obvious that the nightmare creatures were uncomfortably close to the castle.  
  
"How long will it take them to reach the city?" she asked, frustration rising within her again. Why couldn't this have happened when she was younger…before she gave up on her imagination?!  
  
"A few days…a week at most," Jareth replied. "I've tried everything in my power to stop them, but they're immune to my attacks. In the end, I sent my goblins after them, but as you saw in your dream, they don't stand much of a chance."  
  
"Was that dream real?" Sarah looked up at him in confusion. "It felt so real, but when I came here, I found out that the battle hadn't even started inside the city yet! And you were running from those things…"  
  
"I was _not_ running," Jareth protested indignantly. "I was trying to outwit them."  
  
"You're changing the subject. I want to know if any of that was real."  
  
"Partly. Most of it was a warning to you, showing you what was going to happen if the creatures weren't stopped. I would have been trapped in that room, trying to _outwit_ them. But at the same time, that was my present self."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The old Sarah would have."  
  
For several minutes after that, Sarah was rendered speechless. So few words, and yet they seemed to speak volumes to her. The old Sarah would have been a lot of things: aware of the intricacies of fantasy, clever enough to devise a plot to defeat these invaders…and able to believe something was real just because she willed it to be so. She'd _known_ all of that for years, and had always been proud of the fact that she'd so completely 'grown up.' Now, however, she finally realized the extent of what she had lost. She hadn't just grown up; she'd stopped living! Still, she'd spent years with her new self, and it was going to be hard trying to give up some of her newfound habits and beliefs.  
  
"They _are_ close, aren't they?" Hetta spoke up. Sarah hadn't even realized that the goblin woman had moved to the window. "I hope my poor Rilum is alright…"  
  
"Ah, yes. Your son." Jareth flicked his eyes briefly in Sarah's direction before completely focusing on Hetta. "You'll find him in one of the rooms downstairs. I can have someone show you the way, or I can summon him up here. The choice is yours."  
  
Hetta's mouth worked silently for a few moments, her lips trying to utter words that her voice wouldn't allow. Finally, her eyes glittering with unnatural brightness, she whispered, "He's here?"  
  
"Of course. You have Sarah to thank for that; she's the one who wished him here."  
  
"Wish…? Don't be stupid, Jareth!" Sarah replied quickly…a little _too_ quickly. "People wish for things all the time, but that doesn't mean the wishes come true!"  
  
"Other people don't have the power you have," he replied casually.  
  
"Power? I never had any power, Jareth! You told me that…how many years ago was it? Would you like me to go back and replay it all for you?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer. But to get back to the point, you've always had power here, ever since you put that pendant around your neck. It's a different power from mine, but just as strong. _You_ have the power of your dreams and wishes, Sarah. Virtually anything you want can be yours. You've used that power twice since coming back to my kingdom."  
  
_To save Rilum, and to kick that door down…_  
  
"Alright, then…I wish for the monsters to disappear, and for the Labyrinth to go back to the way it was before!"  
  
Jareth sighed and shook his head. "That won't work, because you don't believe. You _have_ grown up, Sarah. More than perhaps you should have…"  
  
"I know," she murmured. "But there's no use whining about it! I've got to do something _now,_ with or without the old Sarah, so let's start thinking!"  
  
"Finally, you've decided to talk sensibly. Hetta, since I can see you're beside yourself with worry, I will show you to your son. Sarah, I will return momentarily, and we can start looking for a solution to this problem."  
  
After Jareth and Hetta left the room, Sarah began to pace. Whether or not she had the power of her imagination at hand, she was going to defeat those monsters. There _had_ to be a way to do it logically! Not everything in this place worked without reason, she hoped. If only she had watched more war movies, or played games like Battleship instead of dress-up…then she'd have a better idea of what she was doing! But she was no general, and she certainly wasn't a hero, though she had joked to Hetta that that was what she was here to do. For the first time, she realized that she _wanted_ Jareth to be able to take care of the whole situation. She'd always been annoyed at his intervenings before, but now she'd give anything for _him_ to be the one to save them all!  
  
"What are you talking about, Sarah?" she asked herself disgustedly. "If he saved you from your own nightmares, that would just be another thing for him to hold over your head!" She continued to grumble as she paced back and forth within the confines of the small room.  
  
By the time Jareth returned, the tiniest beginnings of a plan had begun to form in Sarah's mind. The Goblin King noticed the cunning twinkle in her hazel eyes, and was immediately curious. "I assume you've thought of something?" he asked casually. "The only other time I've seen you looking so devious was when you mocked me in my own Labyrinth. You don't plan to do that again, I hope."  
  
"Not unless you do something to make me," she retorted off-handedly. "I have an idea of how we can at least _stall_ those monsters until I can think of something better. Are you willing to listen?"  
  
Jareth threw up his hands in surrender. "I've told you already, I've run out of options. I'm willing to listen to anything you have to say."  
  
A smile to match that cunning gleam in her eyes curved Sarah's lips.  
  
  


* * *

  
End of this chapter! I said that the last one was chapter 2, but I'm getting mixed up because I'm writing it in parts, so this was part 3, but since part 1 was the prologue, my numbers are mixed up! Not that you really wanted to know all that, but I had to mention it anyway as an excuse for any future mixups. ;) I'm still working on the next chapter!  
  



	4. We've Got A Plan

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 3 - We've Got A Plan)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** This writer's block is killing me! I don't think this part is as long as the others (though I could be wrong), but I just finished it, and I figured you might be waiting for it! Hope you enjoy it!  
  


* * *

  


Chapter Three: We've Got A Plan

  
  
"Your goblins are no match to these creatures in strength," Sarah began, the visions of her first nightmare coming back to her. "Even with their armor, they don't stand a chance. But how _smart_ are the monsters?"  
  
_If they came from _your_ mind, Sarah, I'm sure they're brilliant,_ Jareth thought dourly. "Are you suggesting that my goblins _outwit_ them?"  
  
"I don't think I'd go _that_ far. But all the creatures in the Labyrinth are good at tricking people, right? And most of them are pretty quick on their feet…so why don't we try to trick all these invaders? We're in _your_ territory, after all; no one can know this kingdom better than the people who live in it! And even if those things _are_ from my own nightmares, they can't possibly know the Labyrinth any better than I do, which isn't saying a lot. So why can't the goblins use their surroundings to their advantage?"  
  
Jareth was quickly catching on to her plan, and he liked the sound of it. "There are oubliettes all over the Labyrinth," he said, warming quickly to her idea. "Most of my goblins know where they are, so we could try tricking some of the creatures into them…"  
  
"Exactly! And as for the rest, maybe they could get lost in some of those passages that turn into dead ends?"  
  
She was becoming more animated the more they discussed the plan. Suddenly, Jareth could see the vivacious young woman she'd once been, with her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. _When she's not trying so hard to be an 'adult', I can't see any difference in her from the way she used to be…_  
  
"You realize this won't defeat them," he told her. He didn't want her to get her hopes up _too_ high!  
  
"I know. Like I said before, this is just to give me some more time to think of a better plan. If I let things go like they're going now, those monsters will be here within days! Hopefully I'll get at least a week to think…possibly more. But how can we get the message to your goblins?"  
  
"I'll do it!" cried a voice from the doorway. Sarah turned to see Rilum running toward her. "Please? I'm their mes…mes…I tell people stuff!"  
  
"Rilum, absolutely not," Hetta said. "You're not going back out there!"  
  
"But Ma! They _told_ me it was my job!" the young goblin boy protested. "I can do it!"  
  
"Let me go with 'im." Hoggle stepped in the room, smiling first at his sister and then at Sarah, who squealed delightedly.  
  
"Hoggle!" she exclaimed, running toward him. "I'm so glad you're okay! Where are Ludo and Sir Didymus?"  
  
"Downstairs," he replied. "You'll see them later." Turning toward Jareth, he squared his shoulders and acquired the most determined expression that Sarah had seen from the dwarf when facing the Goblin King. "Jareth, I want to go with the boy. Nobody knows the Labyrinth better'n I do--except you, of course--and I want to help."  
  
"Help, eh? And just how can you help us, when you don't even know our plan?"  
  
"Jareth, stop being stubborn," Sarah scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "_I_ think it's a good idea, and I think he should help."  
  
"Sarah, _dear,_ I've placed your friends inside my castle so that they don't come to any harm. I know you'd be beside yourself if anything happened to them. So I hope you understand my reluctance to let any of them go…especially Hogwart."  
  
"You _still_ can't remember his name?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Fine, then. But I'm the one who wants him to go, and I _am_ the only one who can save your kingdom, right?"  
  
She could tell by Jareth's expression that he didn't like the fact that he was depending on a young mortal woman…especially when that young mortal woman was none other than Sarah Williams. When he at last uncrossed his arms and nodded in concession, Sarah grinned and sat down next to Hoggle. He listened attentively as she told him her idea, and when she was finished, he assured her that he could help.  
  
"I got _you_ lost, didn't I?" he said proudly. She frowned at him. "Well, it wasn't like I had any choice! He"--a thumb was pointed at Jareth--"made me do it!"  
  
"Hoggle, if you could please refrain from placing the blame on me, I'd be quite grateful," Jareth drawled. "Sarah and I have been getting along rather well, and I don't want that to change." Sarah chuckled and shook her head slowly, which the Goblin King took as a good sign. _At least she didn't try to contradict me…_  
  
"So will you let him go?" Sarah asked. Jareth shrugged.  
  
"It's your decision. If you want him to go, then I won't argue."  
  
"Great! I know you'll do fine, Hoggle."  
  
"Can I go??" Rilum demanded impatiently. His wide golden eyes sparkled with excitement. Hetta wrapped her arms protectively around him.  
  
"I already said you can't, and no one's gonna say otherwise," she stated in a tone that brooked no argument. Her glance to the others in the room clearly conveyed that if they tried to contradict her, she'd inflict physical harm upon them all.  
  
"Rilum, we really need you here," Sarah told him. "Do you _really_ want to help beat the bad guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Then would you stay here and help me think of a way? I just can't think of _anything_ to stop them! I'd really, _really_ like it if you could stay and help me."  
  
"Well…I really wanna go, though…but I guess since you need me, I'll stay here." The goblin boy's mother mouthed the words 'Thank you', and Sarah smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Rilum. Now, Hoggle. Those things are closer than I like, so the sooner you can get out to the goblins, the better. How long do you think it would take you to get out there?"  
  
"Not long," the dwarf replied. "There're tunnels and shortcuts all over the place. I'll start now."  
  
"Terrific." Sarah reached over and briefly squeezed her friend's hand. "Thank you so much, Hoggle. You don't know how much this helps."  
  
"I think I do," he replied with a smile. And with that, he turned around and left the room. Sarah pushed herself off the floor, dusted off the back of her black pants, and walked back to the window. Her posture indicated that she was feeling determined, and Jareth smiled to himself. With her mind working as quickly as it was, she would probably be her old self in no time. _Wait…do I _want_ that?_  
  
"Okay, now that we've won ourselves a few extra days, it's time to think of how to defeat our enemies for good," she stated. Rilum wriggled out of his mother's arms and joined Sarah at the window.  
  
"What _are_ those things, anyway?" he asked, trying to hoist himself up onto the wide stone windowsill. "Don't they have a name?"  
  
"I don't know," Sarah admitted, wondering why she hadn't thought of that. Trust the mind of a child to ask the 'so obvious no one thought of it' questions. "What do _you_ think they should be called?"  
  
"Umm…well, they're really ugly, and they're scary, too. I have bad dreams about them. Could we call 'em Bad Dreams?"  
  
"What about 'Nightmares'?" Sarah suggested, grimly aware of how well the name fit. Rilum nodded eagerly. "Okay, then, our enemies have a name! The Nightmares!"  
  
"Can we beat 'em now?" Rilum demanded. Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"We're working on that," Jareth assured.  
  


* * *

  
Once out of the castle, Hoggle felt both relieving freedom and undeniable fear. True, he'd been on edge ever since Jareth locked him up inside the castle, but at least there he was safe. Now, out here in a forbidding land that had once been his home, Hoggle was afraid of being attacked by demons at any time. However, he would do just about anything for Sarah, the girl who had somehow managed to see past his selfishness and call him a friend. _Though you're not _much_ of a friend,_ he thought with a chuckle, remembering when Sarah had told him that after leaving the 'Wise Man'.  
  
Had it _really_ been so long since she'd left the Underground? Nothing had really changed after she'd gone; Jareth went back to running his kingdom with as much efficiency as ever, and he'd even forgotten about Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. At least, that's what Hoggle had thought. It was while going about his usual business of ridding the outer wall of faeries that he suddenly came face to face with the Goblin King. Before even getting a word past his lips, he'd been snatched up and whisked away to the castle, where Ludo and Didymus were already waiting.  
  
"I'm keeping the three of you here now," Jareth had told them with all his usual regality. "If you try to leave the castle, I'll be forced to tie you up and hang you headfirst--"  
  
"Into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Hoggle had finished sarcastically. A small amount of courage had somehow been instilled in the dwarf ever since Sarah stood up to the Goblin King and won her own freedom. And even when Jareth had flashed a heated glare, Hoggle didn't flinch. He just wasn't afraid of the king anymore.  
  
But of course, in the true style of the Underground, when one fear was vanquished, another took its place. Hoggle might not have been frightened of Jareth any longer, but these demons scared the wits out of him. _I can't believe I said I'd do this,_ he grumbled mentally, pushing aside a wide stone slab so he could slip into an underground passage. _I'm no hero!_  
  
He _did_ know the Labyrinth, though--better than just about anybody, as he bragged to Jareth--and because of that fact, he knew he was the only one who could help the other goblins get rid of the enemy. _Sarah better have a good plan to kill 'em, though…_  
  
The passageway was completely dark, and Hoggle wasn't sure where he'd stashed the lantern he always kept by this entranceway. Normally, he kept it in a small niche just behind the ladder, but when his small hands reached out for the object, all he met was air. Either someone had taken the lantern, or he'd misplaced it. After several minutes of fruitless searching, the dwarf finally gave a soft curse and continued walking. It wasn't long before his soft leather shoes crunched on something that sounded like broken glass.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"I broke it," came a sniffling voice from the darkness. Hoggle cried out in surprise and leapt back against the wall, heart pounding loudly in his chest. "I lit it up, so I could see where I was, and I started walking, but I dropped it…"  
  
"Who're you?" Hoggle rasped at last. _Why didn't I leave a spare lantern down here?_  
  
"My name's T-Toby," was the response. "I just wanted to find my sister! I don't even know how I got here! Please, Mister, help me find my sister!"  
  
Realization dawned on Hoggle. If the boy's name was Toby, and he was looking for his sister, then _that_ meant…"You're Sarah's brother!"  
  
"You know where she is?" His voice sounded suddenly hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the castle. But I can't go back there, 'cause I promised I'd get a message to the goblins. You wanna come with me?"  
  
There was silence for a few brief moments, and then a shuffling sound as though the boy was getting to his feet. "How do I get to the castle? Can you tell me? I wanna see Sarah…"  
  
"Nobody's allowed in. Jareth's got everything locked up tight." _I won't tell him that one of the doors is knocked down…by the time he got there, it'd probably be fixed anyway._ "You'll see Sarah soon enough, but why don't you come with me? It'll be fun…" _If fighting monsters is fun…_  
  
"Well…I _did_ wanna see this place," the boy admitted reluctantly. "Okay, I guess I'll go with you. Who _are_ you, anyway? I can't see you."  
  
"I'm Hoggle. Sarah's friend. Don't tell me she never told you about me…"  
  
"She never told me _anything_ about this place, not even about the king!" Toby said animatedly. "I saw the Goblin King in my dreams…he's the one who told me to make Sarah come here. He was kinda cool, except he wears tights!"  
  
Hoggle snorted amusedly, trying to imagine Jareth the Goblin King wearing 'tights'. He decided not to correct the boy, and instead reached out to grab his hand. "We'll have to stay close together. I know this tunnel, but I don't want you gettin' lost. So keep hold of my hand, got it?"  
  
"Yup." A few more moments of silence, then, "How long 'til we get there?"  
  
"Not sure. We gotta follow this tunnel for a little while, then climb up, walk a little bit, and go down into another tunnel. We could make it aboveground, but it's not as safe."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Don't you know about the monsters?"  
  
"No…are they mean?"  
  
"Very. So that's why we have to hide."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Will we find another lamp in the other tunnel?"  
  
"Yeah, I hide one at all the entrances. How'd you find the first one, anyway?"  
  
"I was trying to find a way out of this place, and I accidentally found the lantern. And you kept the matches right next to it, so I lit it up. But I couldn't move that stone on the top of the ladder, so I tried to go down this way, but then I tripped…"  
  
"I understand. Well, we should be safe down here. Nothing lives here except a few brownies, and they stay hidden."  
  
"Brownies?" Toby's voice sounded excited. "I'm hungry! Where did ya hide 'em?"  
  
It took Hoggle a minute before he realized what the young boy was talking about. Brownies in Toby's world were chocolate, cake-like treats. However, Brownies in the Underground were small, mischievous men. When he explained this, Toby sighed.  
  
"But I _am_ really hungry," he repeated. "Don't you have _anything_ hidden down here that we could eat?"  
  
"Sorry. We'll find something when we get to the goblin camp." That seemed to satisfy the young boy, because he fell silent once more. Hoggle prayed that the silence would remain at _least_ until they left the first tunnel.  
  
  


* * *

  
Told ya it wasn't as long as the other chapters! But I'm not sure what to write...I mean, I know what's going to happen, but I don't know how to get there, hehehe! *giggles* Anyway, I'll try to speed things up! :) I haven't forgotten about this story, don't worry!  
  



	5. Dreams

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 4 - Dreams)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** This chapter is _definitely_ shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of a better ending to it than the one I wrote down! I hope you all like it...I have a feeling many of you who have been reading this story will definitely enjoy it! Well, most of it, anyway, hehe...  
  


* * *

  


Chapter Four: Dreams

  
  


_If I could only reach you,  
If I could make you smile,  
If I could only reach you,  
That would really be a breakthru - oh yeah…  
  
_ -_Breakthru,_ by Queen

  
  
  
Sarah stretched like a lazy, well-fed cat and then sat up. She was in her old room, the one Jareth had given to her when she had first become his queen. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was sitting at the large dining table with Jareth, Hetta, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. The reunion had been a happy one, but she'd also been eager to get on with plans. Hoggle had probably already reached the goblins, and she knew she needed to hurry. Didymus had been a little helpful, but Ludo didn't contribute much at all. They'd talked late into the night, and then...  
  
Then, Sarah must have fallen asleep. She _had_ been rather tired. But still, how did she get here?  
  
_Jareth must have carried me up here,_ she decided at last. Throwing the covers back, she noticed that she was dressed in a plain muslin nightgown. A hot blush reddened her cheeks. If Jareth had carried her to her room, had he also changed her clothes? Embarrassment washed over her, but so did a feeling that she couldn't quite define. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, however, so she didn't spend very long worrying about it. And in the end, her rational side won out over her paranoid worryings. _He probably got Hetta to change me into this nightgown,_ she decided finally. _There's absolutely no reason to worry. I don't think he's _that_ lacking in morals._  
  
She walked over to the bureau and lightly touched her finger to the delicate brush and comb set atop it. They were the same ones that she'd used before, and they still sparkled so brightly that she was sure someone must have been in to clean them. Either that, or they were magical items that didn't tarnish like common metals. Whatever the reason, she picked up the brush and began to run it through her hair. With it being so early, she'd have plenty of time to think and discuss. And much as she hated to admit it, she'd have to spend just about every minute of her waking time with Jareth, for his knowledge of the Labyrinth would be a beneficial resource.  
  
The clothes she'd been wearing yesterday were hanging over the back of a chair. Sarah gratefully changed into them, thankful that she wouldn't be forced to wear one of those elaborate dresses that filled her wardrobe. Not that she didn't _dislike_ wearing them--they made her feel elegant and beautiful--but they weren't nearly as comfortable as a good old pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. Unfortunately, the outfit she'd worn to the Underground was neither blue jeans nor a T-shirt...it was a midnight blue skirt with flowers embroidered at the hem and a small slit on the side, and a white button-up shirt that narrowed at her waist before flaring slightly just above her hips. Not _as_ comfortable, but still better than long-sleeved silks and satins! Sliding into her shoes, she left her room and hurried downstairs.  
  
"And where are you off to in such a hurry this morning?" inquired Jareth's amused voice. Pausing on the stairs, Sarah turned around and looked up at him. His lips were curved into a smile, and not his usual condescending smirk, either. It was a genuinely amused smile. She found her own lips twitching in response.  
  
"To find you," she replied, much to his surprise.  
  
"Me?" he repeated, as though unsure of what she'd just said. "And why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Why do you think?" she retorted, waiting for him to catch up with her before continuing her descent. "We've got a lot of planning to do!"  
  
Jareth sighed. "I understand your need for urgency, but there's no need to spend every waking moment drawing up battle plans!" _Have you lost so much of your former self that you don't even realize that some of the best plans come when you're not even thinking about them?_ "Come. I want to show you something."  
  
"But Jareth, I really don't think--"  
  
"You don't need to think. Just follow me." Without waiting for a response, he had taken her hand and was leading her down a hallway toward the other side of the castle. Sarah felt odd with his large, gloved hand closed around hers...much stranger than she'd felt years ago whenever he'd taken her hand. Even though she'd grown, she was still smaller than him, and his hand seemed to swallow hers. She found herself staring at their clasped hands in wonderment as they continued down the hall.  
  
A warm breeze whispering through her hair was what finally startled her out of her reverie. Looking up, Sarah saw that they were outside...in the courtyard. She gave a breathy, incredulous laugh as she stepped away from Jareth and into the flourishing garden of flowers. The last time she'd seen this place, it was overgrown with wildflowers: beautiful in its own wild way, but certainly not as gorgeous as this. Orchids, iris, roses...the garden was filled with the fragrant blossoms.  
  
"How did this happen?" she asked after a few minutes, turning back to Jareth. The expression that was on his face, gone as quickly as she'd noticed it, gave her pause. What in the world had been going through his mind? He'd been looking at her almost as if he...no, that was silly.  
  
"After your untimely departure, I decided I would finish up your work," he told her, shrugging. "I'd hoped you would like it."  
  
"Like it?" she echoed in disbelief. "It's wonderful!" Turning back to the breathtaking garden, she plucked one of the orchids and placed the delicate blossom into her dark hair. If she'd once thought that a mass of wildflowers had been a welcome distraction from the gloomy backdrop of the Labyrinth, than this was even better. There was even a small path winding through the garden, and set off to the side was a gray stone bench. Sarah began walking toward it, Jareth following behind her.  
  
"I thought maybe this would help to remind you of home," he explained, sitting down beside her. His words hinted at something more, and she chuckled as she reached for the pendant around her neck.  
  
"If you're afraid I'm going to get lost in my dreams again, you can relax," she stated. "I don't need reminders of my home--though this _is_ beautiful, don't get me wrong. Don't you believe me yet about my dreams?"  
  
"No. You wouldn't have been able to draw an _ounce_ of magic from that if you no longer dreamed. The only barrier I see is your own fear."  
  
"Fear?" She rounded on him, an indignant flush gracing her cheeks. "You think I'm _afraid_ to dream? The _words,_ Jareth, are 'don't want to'. I don't _want_ to dream anymore, but I'm not afraid of it."  
  
Words weren't enough, he realized. He had to get through to her somehow, because no matter how she tried, this practical mind of hers was never going to defeat a horde of demons. His voice softened as he spoke once more. "Are you hungry?"  
  
His question caught her off guard, just as he'd wanted it to. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we might have breakfast out here, since it's such a beautiful morning. And what better place to have breakfast than in a beautiful garden?" He smiled. "The goblins will be bringing out something shortly, but in the meantime, I brought out some fruit."  
  
A peach. Sarah nearly flinched when she saw the round fruit being handed to her. He couldn't _possibly_ be trying to make her forget, could he? This quest of theirs had as much at stake for him as it did for her, so he couldn't _want_ her to forget it..."I don't think I want that," she said faintly, pushing his hand away.  
  
"Why not? Oh, you think it's another of those drugged peaches, don't you?" He chuckled, taking a bite out of the soft fruit. After swallowing, he continued, "Why would I want you to forget why you're here? As I told you, you're the only one who can save the Underground. I'd _hardly_ want to make you forget that." He handed her another peach, raising his eyebrows in a questioning expression. After a few more moments of considering silence, Sarah finally reached out and took it from his grasp.  
  
After her first bite, she knew she'd made a grave mistake. The fruit tasted strange, like a combination of being underripe and soaked in alcohol. She could feel the heady dizziness taking over, and just as everything started to dance and swirl before her eyes, she shot an angry glare at Jareth and whispered, "I can't believe you would lie to me." She couldn't see the look of hurt that suddenly clouded his eyes, but she _did_ see the perfect crystal he held in his hand. It lifted into the air, light as a bubble, and suddenly she could see herself inside it...  
  


* * *

  
It was another ball, this one more elegant than the other had been, with no underlying signs of decay. Sarah glanced down at the dress she was wearing, and was surprised to find that she'd been outfitted in something similar to the other dancers. The bodice and overskirt were made of crimson satin, but below the waistline, the crimson material made a wide split. Beneath that split was another layer of satin, this one creamy white in color. She couldn't see her shoes, nor could she see how her hair had been styled, other than the fact that it was held high off of her neck. As she reached up to touch her hands to her hair, she realized that she was holding something in her right hand.  
  
A mask.  
  
The creation was obviously made for a woman, but it was more gruesome than any of the masks Sarah had ever seen used by the other female dancers. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone else was holding a mask to their faces, but they were also staring at her as though she were some strange and curious creature. Why was that? she wondered. Had Jareth played yet another cruel joke and painted her face with lurid colors?  
  
As though thinking the name could somehow summon the man, Jareth appeared from within the mass of dancers, approaching her with such a look in his mismatched eyes that she couldn't bring herself to turn away. He cast a curious glance at her mask, then took her hands in his and led her toward the dance floor. They were immediately swept up into a dance, and everyone who had been previously staring at her finally relaxed and also began to twirl around the floor.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sarah found herself asking. Her voice was soft, and didn't even seem to be coming from her. Jareth smiled.  
  
"You think I lied to you," he replied, his voice equally as soft. "Do you remember what you came here for?"  
  
"To fight The Nightmares," she said. Her eyes widened in surprise as the words left her mouth; she still remembered! "But...if you didn't make me eat that peach so that I would forget, then why..."  
  
"You told me that you don't let yourself dream anymore. But you think _this_ is a dream, don't you?"  
  
"Well...yes. I do."  
  
"And if it's a dream, that means you can do anything, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he continued on as though he didn't notice.  
  
"You could fly if you wanted to. Or, you could conjure your own army of monsters to defeat The Nightmares. _Or..._" He paused and watched as her expression slowly began to change. "Or, you could kiss a Goblin King..."  
  
Before she could protest, his head lowered, and his lips captured hers in a sweet embrace. Sarah's senses spun even worse than they had when she'd first eaten the peach, even more than they had when she'd realized she was about to kiss Ryan. That Jareth could have done something so arrogant as to _kiss_ her was unbelievable, but even more unbelievable was the fact that she found herself _enjoying_ it!  
  
When she at last gained control of herself and pulled away, the sweet scent of flowers assailed her nose. She was back in the garden...with him. Blushing in a mix of embarrassment and anger, she stood up and backed away from him when he also came to his feet. "What is it, Sarah?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.  
  
"What is it?" she echoed. "What do you _think_ it is, Jareth? I can't believe you just did that!" She turned and began to run back to the castle, moaning to herself, "Oh, it's not fair..."  
  
Just barely catching those last words, the Goblin King abruptly grinned. How odd that the words he'd once hated were the words he found himself longing to hear!  
  
"You'll thank me later, Sarah," he murmured, eyes still watching the door where she'd disappeared. He could still feel the pressure of her lips against his. What had possessed him to do that, anyway? His original plan had been to put her back in the crystal ballroom, a place where he'd originally offered her all of her dreams and more. But he'd changed things around a bit, attired her in a dress that represented her innocence trying to hide behind a façade of worldliness. The mask had been an allusion to the way she tried so hard to hide her true self from everyone, including herself. Had he left her by herself long enough, she probably would have been able to figure that out for herself, and hopefully would have realized the foolishness of her behavior.  
  
But he hadn't been able to leave her alone for that long. Her expression had looked so sweetly bewildered, with her lips slightly parted and her hazel eyes--which had been blue-gray at the time--darting around the room, that he couldn't resist approaching her. And even as they danced, he hadn't really meant to say anything to her. The only words he'd spoken the _last_ time they danced together had been promises to give her everything she ever wanted. This time, he was going to stay silent. But then _she_ spoke, and he found the last remnants of his plan shatter at the sound of her voice.  
  
So, he'd done the only thing his clouded mind would allow him to do; he'd kissed her. And it had been everything he'd ever imagined it would be, especially when Sarah had begun to respond to the embrace. The ball faded from around them, and even when they were back in the flower garden, she still clung to him. Yet somehow she'd regained her senses, and abruptly pushed away from him. Jareth tried not to take offense at that. He wasn't _that_ repulsive, was he?  
  
Ah well, he decided at last as he followed his former queen, _he'd_ enjoyed it, at least.  
  
  


* * *

  
Have you all forgotten so completely about this story that you didn't even review it? *pouts* C'mon, I only got a couple last time! I need the appreciation, LoL! ;o) Anyway, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to review! And if you didn't like it...well, there are plenty of other great stories here for you to read!  
  



	6. Plans in Action

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 5 - Plans in Action)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** Okay, since it seems I need to explain a few things...if you ever see 'The Nightmares' in capitals like that, then I'm referring to those demon monsters. I'm not talking about nightmares, as in bad dreams! ;) However, The Nightmares came _from_ Sarah's nightmares (remember how she had a really bad dream when Hetta took that necklace off her neck?)...also, when I say Sarah doesn't believe in dreams, I mean she doesn't believe in making wishes, or daydreaming, or any of that (though that's starting to change of course, hehe)...I probably shouldn't have explained all that in the A/N, but sue me...I hate confusing people (unless it actually IS something I had planed on! ;) )  
  
  


Chapter Five: Plans in Action

  
  
As he watched yet another monster fall helplessly into an oubliette, Hoggle realized that he'd lost count of how many the goblins had managed to outsmart and trap. Outsmart--what a strange word to be attributing to a race whose highest IQ usually equaled that of a rock. Hoggle chuckled to himself, then darted into another passage before a passing demon could see him. The oubliette was open for all to see, now, and it would take at least a full two hours before the stone slab was put back into place.  
  
_Wonder how Toby's doin',_ he mused silently, keeping out of sight of the enemy. He'd gotten a message earlier--by owl, of course--that the creatures now had a name: they were The Nightmares, as dubbed by Sarah. And Toby, who turned out to be less fearful than he'd seemed in the tunnel, had been emphatic that he join in this fight. His excuse had been that the sooner this was over with, the sooner he could find Sarah; Hoggle, however, knew the boy was just eager to be in on the action. And truth be told, this was actually turning out to be _fun!_ Not that he enjoyed running into those filthy beasts plaguing the Underground, but exercising his wits was making the little dwarf feel hundreds of years younger. His job had always been to trick travelers of the Labyrinth, never giving straight answers unless asked directly. That task would have been enough to tax anyone's mind, had travelers come more often to the Underground. As it was, Sarah had been the first he'd seen in, what? Three, four hundred years?  
  
"Jareth might actually be proud of me," he stated, aloud this time. What he couldn't possibly know was that the Goblin King had more important things to be worrying about than the accomplishments of one little dwarf. He had the heart of a young woman to win.  
  
  
"Things are going well," Sarah remarked, her hazel-eyed gaze fixed on the crystal in front of her. Her normal enthusiasm was damped from her nervousness at being in such close proximity to Jareth. Ever since that..._incident_ in the courtyard two days ago, she'd tried to avoid him. However, _he_ seemed determined to remain as close to her as decently possible. Was he trying to humiliate her even further? _He probably thinks I'm just _waiting_ to kiss him again. Damn him, he'd be right!_  
  
No matter _how_ much she stared at that crystal now, her eyes saw nothing. Instead, all she could think about were the events of that ball. In some ways, it felt as though she'd been there for a far shorter period of time than before. Yet in others, she felt she'd been there much longer. Time had seemed to skew after Jareth's lips touched hers...  
  
_No, don't think about that,_ she told herself firmly. _Think about the changes. The dress. All the other dancers. They were smirking at you the last time you were at that ball, and this time they looked at you as if you were a weird animal in the zoo! Couldn't they believe I've grown up? Jareth must have thought so, if he put me in that dress...it was a pretty dress; I wouldn't mind having that one in my wardrobe..._She knew instinctively after that thought that when she looked through her dresses that night, she'd find one made of beautiful crimson satin.  
  
"Are they?" Jareth broke into her thoughts, leaning over her shoulder to glance in the crystal. His hair lightly brushed her cheek, and she had to fight the urge not to shiver from the tingle that went through her. "And have you thought yet of a way to finally defeat our enemy?"  
  
"I've got an idea," she replied cryptically, eyeing him askance. With a flick of her wrist, the crystal in her hand vanished. She had the satisfaction of seeing Jareth blink in surprise. "That magic you told me about. I think _that's_ how to defeat them. If they came from my nightmares, and my power comes from dreams, then wouldn't it make sense that one would cancel out the other?"  
  
"Yes," he drawled thoughtfully, "but what if it's your magic that gets canceled out?"  
  
"The Nightmares can't be any stronger than my magic," Sarah countered. "If they came from my mind, then that _has_ to mean that they're no stronger than I am!"  
  
"So in that case, their power is equal to yours, which would mean that both they _and_ your magic would just cancel each other out, and you'd be at a stalemate."  
  
"Jareth, would you stop shooting down my ideas?" The frustration in her voice was easy to sense. Jareth sprawled on his throne, regarding her with a look in his eyes of feline indifference.  
  
"I'm not 'shooting them down'," he told her. "I'm giving you the other side of your ideas. Isn't that what you want; to look at both sides? To be _logical?_"  
  
"No!" she cried out. "If we're going to do this, it's going to have to be _my_ way!"  
  
"That's hardly a mature way of looking at things. And what about planning, Sarah? You've had several days to think, and this is all you've come up with? Maybe you should lock yourself in your room and _plan_ for a few more days. I'm sure The Nightmares won't get too much closer. Maybe another mile or so, nothing drastic."  
  
"Dammit, I'm through with planning! My magic is enough to stop them, I know it!"  
  
"But how can you be so sure? Are you positive that those creatures aren't any stronger than you? What if they are? What if all this time spent fighting has honed their skills, and they now surpass your own pathetic powers? Do you _really_ think you could defeat them with nothing more than your _dreams?_"  
  
"They were enough to defeat _you,_ weren't they?"  
  
"I'm still here, Sarah. Do I look like I've been defeated? I'm still every bit as powerful as I've always been, while _you_...if anything, you've weakened. At least before, no matter _how_ bratty you were, you still believed strongly in your dreams. Now your power is nothing more than a glimmer of what it used to be. You're weak, Sarah. You'll never be able to defeat The Nightmares without more planning. More _logic,_ that's what you need, my dear."  
  
He was leaning forward slightly now, his eyes glittering with intensity. Sarah's face was flushed, her frustration mounting even as something inside of her threatened to break through carefully-constructed walls. What was he doing to her? Trying to make her break down? _I thought you wanted me to help you, Jareth!_ Her inner voice was a quavering whimper. _How can I help you if you keep doing this to me? One minute you're kissing me, the next you're insulting me...I don't know what to do! I don't know what to **think**!_  
  
"Ohhh, it's not _FAIR!!!_" she shrieked, tears spilling over her lower lashes. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?"  
  
Jareth was there in an instant, hands gently smoothing her hair away from her face. As she looked disbelievingly at him, she saw that he was smiling. "Because it was the only thing I could think of," he explained. "I'm sure I could have found a better way to do it. But no matter _what_ I did, you didn't want to let go of that _stupid_ idea that growing up meant abandoning your dreams! Your power will never be as strong as it could be if you hold onto that idea. I needed to find a way to get you back to the _old_ Sarah." He hesitated, lips parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally, brushing the pad of his thumb gently across her cheek, he murmured, "I thought the ballroom might have worked, but yet again you surprised me." His face began lowering perilously close to hers. "I don't like surprises, you know...unless _you're_ the one surprising me, that is..."  
  
Even as his lips sought and found hers, Sarah's mind reeled in confusion. Did he think these kisses were going to make her believe they _meant_ something? Perhaps that he loved her? If he did, he'd have to do a _lot_ of kissing, because she still held firm to her initial beliefs, that he'd never loved her! For goodness' sake, a hopeless romantic such as herself would have _known_ if a man loved her, and Jareth most certainly did not! The last time she had been in the Underground, he had done nothing but taunt her and make her life miserable! Didn't men in love usually use soft words of cajolery rather than harsh taunts?  
  
_But he's helped you, too,_ that inner voice argued. _He was the one who showed you your power...even when he said you had no powers as a queen, he was letting you rule him..._  
  
She broke away, eyes wide and hazy. "Jareth, I..." Fussing nervously with the sleeve of his shirt, she wondered what she was going to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" He laughed softly, clasping both her hands in his. "For putting me through so much trouble? Well, you _should_ be sorry for that. I've never had this much trouble with anyone before."  
  
The teasing note in his voice made her smile, but the expression was soon to fade. "I think I might--_might_--have misjudged you," she said. "I mean, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what happened with Toby, but back then I felt so sure that _I_ was right that I completely blinded myself to your side of the story."  
  
"If that was your idea of an apology, Sarah, I think you need to practice."  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but you're not much better. Maybe it's something we should work on together..._after_ we get this war over with!" With another flourish, she produced her crystal and looked into it. Jareth chuckled and called to one of the goblins.  
  
"Find Sir Didymus and bring him here!" he ordered, then turned back to Sarah. "I think it's time we drew up some battle plans, don't you?"  
  
  
"Ha ha, missed me, you big ugly troll!" Toby crowed, narrowly missing a swinging axe blade. The close proximity had no effect on him; in fact, he didn't even seem to notice how close the blade had been! The monster facing him, however, knew exactly how close it had come to killing the annoying child dancing in front of it. Bloodthirst was all that filled its mind. That was all its kind did: fight and kill. They knew no other way of life.  
  
"Your life is at an end, boy," the creature rasped, raising its axe once more. Behind Toby, only a few feet away, was a wall. Cold and unforgiving, it would soon be pressed against the boy's back, and he'd have nowhere left to run. Then the creature would kill him and use his head as a trophy.  
  
Toby quickly glanced behind him, and his blue eyes suddenly rounded. "Uh oh," he whispered, facing the monster again. He didn't look half as sure as he had just a few moments ago. The Nightmare's face split in an evil grin, revealing a multitude of jagged, sinister looking teeth.  
  
Its victory was short-lived, however. Just as Toby's back _should_ have come up against that wall, he stumbled backward and through it. Both opponents paused in confusion for several moments, but Toby was the first to recover. He grinned brightly, bent to retrieve a small stone from the ground, and hurled it at the monster while shouting, "Still missed me, ugly! Come get me if you think you can catch me!" And with a whoop, he took off down the hidden passageway.  
  
The creature, who normally would have shied away from such an optical illusion, was too infuriated with the boy to turn away. Its bloodlust was growing, and it wouldn't be satiated until it had killed that irritating child. Charging forward, it nearly collided with the _real_ wall before it finally turned and continued in the direction the boy had gone. Belatedly, it was aware of several of its comrades following it.  
  
"We join you in your hunt, brother," they said, voices harsh. Again, the creature smiled; the boy was as good as dead.  
  
  
In another part of the Labyrinth, The Nightmares were starting to gather together. Something wasn't right, they knew, and it was time they put a stop to these goblins actually _outsmarting_ them. And how _could_ they outsmart such a smart race? was the question. The goblins couldn't have thought up the plan on their own; they were far too simpleminded for that. The only option left was...  
  
"Someone is telling them what to do," rasped the leader of the small gathering. Another demon scoffed.  
  
"I thought the king had given up on his subjects," it hissed. "_I_ would have."  
  
"As would I, brother, but someone must still believe in them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl," spoke up another of the group. Glittering, beetle-black eyes turned in the direction of the new speaker. "The girl must be telling them what to do. Only she would try."  
  
There was an awed silence that stretched out for innumerable minutes. The girl who created them, here in the Underground once more? This was something none of them had ever expected. They would have to work quickly now, if they were to take over the castle in time.  
  
  
  
Ugh, I'm getting so bad at finishing this!! Blame it all on Unicorn Lady...SHE'S the one who got me addicted to the world of Harry Potter. *grins and hugs her friend* Just kidding, of course! Well, about it being your fault, that is! ;) Anyway, as always, thank you SO much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! It means so MUCH to me! :o)  
  



	7. The Showdown

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Chapter 6 - The Showdown)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** Well look at that, I actually managed to put out another chapter fairly quickly! ;) This unemployment thing does wonders for my writing ability! ;) Anyway, I hope you like it! The story's finally drawing to a close...Sarah faces off with The Nightmares! And by the way, if you've got me on AuthorAlert, sorry if you got an alert for this more than once...for some reason, ff.n isn't recognizing the html for my font sizes and hr tags, so I've tried to go back and fix things...because without the separator bars, it gets confusing when PoV's switch!  
  


* * *

  


Chapter Six: The Showdown

  
  
"I believe Lady Sarah knows what she's doing...Your Highness." Sir Didymus tacked on the last part as an embarrassed afterthought. "There's nothing more we can do."  
  
"Indeed." Jareth leaned back in his throne, mismatched eyes losing focus as he began to think. In the past three days he, Sarah, and Didymus had been laboring over old battle plans and discussing different tactics. As each of those days had progressed, all three of them were startled--to say the least--when they realized that The Nightmares were moving closer to the castle each day. Hoggle had been holding them off so well that the demons hadn't made much of any progress at all, yet in these past few days, Jareth had estimated them to have traveled about a mile a day. _This_ was bad news.  
  
But the little fox seemed to agree with Sarah in thinking that her magic was strong enough to stop The Nightmares now. Inwardly, Jareth had to give grudging agreement to their opinion. Since that episode in the throne room three days ago, Sarah was becoming more and more like her old self each day. There was still that bossiness to her that he feared he'd never be able to get rid of, but overall he was happy with the results. He'd always hated adults who acted like she'd been acting--the ones who told their children that fairytales weren't real, and that dragons and faeries and other such creatures didn't exist. He would have hated it if Sarah had remained like them.  
  
His musings were interrupted as Hetta rushed into the room, her beady little eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. Come to think of it, this was the first he'd seen of the little goblin woman in _days._ Where had she been keeping herself? _Probably realized she'd done enough meddling in other people's business,_ he thought dourly. Sarah, however, was obviously happy to see her friend...until she noticed that panicked expression on the goblin's face.  
  
"Hetta, what's wrong?" she asked, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Is it Rilum? He's not...he's okay, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, yes, he's fine." Hetta waved the question off impatiently. "But Sarah, that crystal you gave us--" Jareth arched a brow at this statement; when had Sarah found the time to visit the goblin woman and her son? "--Rilum was looking at it just now, and he swore he saw a little blond-haired boy out there!" She gestured hastily in the direction of the battle. Jareth watched as Sarah's whole frame tensed, but was amazed to hear not a touch of it in her voice.  
  
"A blond-haired boy?" she repeated calmly. Hetta nodded, eyes still wide. "I'm sure King Jareth gets _plenty_ of unwanted children here in the Underground, don't you, Jareth?" She shot him a meaningful glance, which succeeded in irritating him. He realized belatedly that she was only instigating an argument to draw Hetta's mind off of her worrying, but the problem was...Hetta had a right to be worried. The only blond-haired boy he'd ever seen in the Labyrinth was Sarah's own half-brother; hadn't he _told_ her already that Toby had been the first child he'd ever taken?  
  
"Don't you understand what I'm telling you?" Hetta demanded wildly. "I think it's your _brother_ that's out there! Well, don't just standing there looking all dumb-faced! If you're going to get out there and beat those things, you'd better do it now..._before they get your brother first!_"  
  
"Hetta, calm down!" Sarah's voice had risen a shrill octave. Jareth knew now that she was worried; he could see it in the lines of her face, in the way her body was tensed. He had half a mind to walk over and make her sit down before she fainted, but thought better of it and remained where he was. "How could Toby have gotten into the Labyrinth? I didn't wish him here!"  
  
"Maybe he wished _himself_ here," Jareth said quietly. Sarah spun around and looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Wished _himself?_"  
  
"Is there an echo in the room? _Yes,_ that's what I said! You didn't _honestly_ believe that the only way to get here was to wish away siblings and then come after them?"  
  
"Well...I..." she spluttered in confusion. "Isn't it?"  
  
Jareth sighed and stood up, strolling over to a window. "It's a little-known fact, I suppose. As I'm sure you know by now, not many people know about a place called the Underground, so I don't need to worry about hordes of people wishing themselves into my kingdom...though, I guess you're also probably wondering why anyone would _want_ to wish themselves here." He turned around suddenly. "But I'd _like_ to think that maybe you've come to like this place, despite all of its faults!"  
  
Had he just ranted about something that was totally irrelevant to the situation? How embarrassing. But even worse was that little amused smirk playing on Sarah's lips. He was relieved to see the expression was short-lived as she persisted, "If anyone can get here just by wishing, then why didn't _I_ come back?"  
  
Again, Jareth's eyebrows arched. "You tried to wish yourself back?"  
  
He was rewarded by a fierce blush reddening her cheeks. She looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I might have." He chuckled smugly, which only deepened her blush. Hetta made an impatient sound.  
  
"Once you're finished flirting with her, _Your Majesty,_ would you mind trying to convince her to go out there and save her brother? Even if the boy _isn't_ her brother, he's still in danger! Rilum says there was a group of The Nightmares chasing after him!"  
  
Sarah's head was up immediately, and there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes now. She set her shoulders resolutely, however, and walked over to the window beside Jareth. "Sir Didymus agrees that I'm ready to go now," she said quietly but firmly. "I might as well get it all over with. You said from the beginning that I'm the only one who can stop this from happening. What if I've wasted all this time planning when all I needed to do was step out there in front of them and order them to stop? What if it turns out to be that easy? Lives might have been wasted for--"  
  
"You can just stop right there," Jareth growled softly. "If it turns out to be easy, then it does. But what if you'd gone out there without even your magic to help you, and they ended up killing you? In the words of your world, we'd have been screwed."  
  
Sarah choked on laughter at hearing him use such a mundane expression. "You're right," she agreed at last, once she'd stopped quivering from suppressed amusement. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "So how do I get out there?"  
  
"_That,_ my dear, _is_ the easy part."  
  


* * *

  
"She comes," hissed a voice in the darkness. Slitted black eyes glittered in the light of a faerie clutched in his fist. This particular demon was one of the unfortunates to be trapped in an oubliette, but despite his imprisonment, he could still feel his creator drawing nearer. Something began to quiver in his stomach, an emotion he had never felt before.  
  
As the girl drew nearer, the demon felt his strength renewing. Until now, he had been facing the idea of death with stoic resolve, knowing that it would only be a matter of a few more days before he perished from lack of food. But now that she was so near, now that she was unknowingly lending her own strength to her creations, the demon realized he _wasn't_ going to die. And so, crushing the helpless faerie in his enormous fist, the demon picked himself off the cold dirt floor, reached ceilingward, and heaved the heavy stone slab aside. Bright daylight fell on eyes that hadn't seen sun in days, and the demon gave a grating cry of pain as he turned his head away. But once his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, he made slow work of climbing out of his prison.  
  
His flat nose breathed in the cool air, detected how far away the girl was, and immediately headed off in that direction, aware that his brethren were probably doing the same thing. They had to reach her, reach her before it was too late...  
  


* * *

  
"Shit."  
  
Toby allowed himself the luxury of uttering one of those words his parents told him never to use. Under the circumstances, he felt he had the right; after all, this might be his last chance to ever do it. While he was at it, he figured he might as well say the rest of the 'bad words' as well, since he might never get another chance to do _that,_ either. And so he did, saying each one with such relish that he actually felt his spirits lift...despite the wall at his back and the group of angry demons advancing slowly upon him.  
  
If they _had_ to kill him--and judging by the way their sinister teeth were bared, it seemed they did--then why couldn't they just get it over with? Here he was, easy prey, and _they_ had to prolong it as much as possible. Maybe it was part of their sick nature, to torture their victims before actually going in for the kill. Nonetheless, Toby thought he might die of fright before The Nightmares' weapons even touched him.  
  
Arms at his sides, Toby slapped the palms of his hands against the wall behind him for the twentieth time. Each time he did it, he hoped maybe he'd discover that he was in fact leaning against one of those hidden passageways, and each time his hands came in contact with cold stone. The surface of the wall was craggy enough that he might be able to climb it, but he had trouble enough climbing _trees_, much less vertical surfaces with no branches or other means of support. And though The Nightmares were moving slowly enough that he might be able to make it anyway, he had the feeling that as soon as they caught him trying to escape, their pace would speed up considerably. His heart thumped loudly against his chest, blood roaring in his ears as he waited for the inevitable end. Why had he begged to do this? Why couldn't he have just kicked Hoggle repeatedly back in that tunnel until the dwarf agreed to take him back to the castle? He was too young to die! Now he'd never get a chance to do all those other bad things that only adults seemed to do..._I wonder if those things have any cigarettes or beer they'd let me try before they kill me..._  
  
"You shouldn't have crossed us, boy," one of the demons growled, fingering the blade of its axe.  
  
"And _you_ shouldn't have come out of the house without brushing your teeth," Toby retorted, waving his hand in front of his face. "What did you eat for breakfast?"  
  
The demon creature smiled ferally and lifted its axe. "Your blood will be spilled as a reminder to all that _this_ is what happens to those who think of opposing us."  
  
"And your head we'll keep as a trophy," added another, advancing with a wicked-looking barbed spear. Toby gulped, guessing that his head would be stuck on _that_ spear when they were finished with him.  
  
"I guess we can't talk this out?" He laughed nervously, trying to shrink back further against the wall. _Come on!_ he begged silently. _Open up, wall!_  
  
"You've done enough talking. The end has come."  
  
Toby watched the axe swing down as if it were all in slow motion. Sunlight glinted dully off the metal, and in the next minute, there was blackness.  
  


* * *

  
Sarah came across Hoggle first, but said nothing as she walked past him. Inwardly, Hoggle found that he was quite relieved at the silence. Judging by the stormy, determined look that had been on her face, he wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say. So instead he fell in step behind her, his short legs working hard to keep up with her long strides. Sarah normally adjusted her own pace to make up for his shorter legs, but her mind was obviously on other things. So he endured in silence, halfway disappointed that his part of the plan had ended so soon. He'd been enjoying himself! Well, enjoying himself as much as possible when faced with vicious armed demons...  
  
Sarah was also inwardly wishing that her part hadn't come up so soon. She wanted to cower in a corner and hide from everything, but now that Toby was apparently involved, she had to be strong. And what _was_ he doing out here, anyway? Did Hoggle _know_ about it? _If he does, some words will be exchanged when we get back to the castle..._  
  
She didn't even allow herself to wonder _if_ she'd get back to the castle. The simple fact was, she _had_ to. If she failed at this, not only was she failing a kingdom full of people--well, _creatures,_ really--but she'd be failing herself. And she refused to let herself fail. Sarah Williams just wasn't the sort to fail.  
  
_Well, at least at most things,_ she amended. _I've made a horrible mess out of too many things to count, but I'm going to do _this_ right._ And so it was that when she finally came face-to-face with over a thousand of The Nightmares (they'd met in a demon-made clearing), she'd managed to squash her nervousness. Raising her magicked sword defensively (and feeling quite silly, because she had no idea how to use a sword), she faced her own creations with what she hoped was a menacing glare.  
  
But to her surprise, she wasn't met with opposition. In fact, The Nightmares all got to their knees and pressed their foreheads to the ground...in _homage_ to her! "Wha...what's going on?" she faltered, lowering her sword. Hoggle gave her a swift kick in the ankle as a reminder to keep her guard up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Queen," they murmured as one, "We belong to you."  
  
She spluttered incredulously, several different words trying to tumble out of her mouth at the same time. Eventually, she settled for, "I'm not a queen!"  
  
"Don't tell 'em that!" Hoggle hissed, jabbing her back with a finger. She swatted him away.  
  
"You created us," rasped one of the demons, "therefore you are our queen. We listen to none but you."  
  
She was vaguely aware of Hoggle making strange, choked sounds of amazement behind her, but she was too busy fighting off her _own_ amazement to pay attention. "Well what are you doing here, then? Why are you killing the inhabitants of this kingdom? That's not what I would have wanted you to do!"  
  
"You were not in this realm at the time of our birth," came the explanation. "Without guidance, we do what is natural for us: we kill. But since we realized that you had returned..."  
  
"We have fought to claim the castle as yours," interrupted another of The Nightmares. "We had hoped to kill the present king before you found us, so that you might be made Queen of all the Underground."  
  
Again, Sarah began spluttering, this time in indignance. "How _dare_ you!" she squeaked. "You don't just go around killing kings because...because...well, you just don't!"  
  
As one, the mass of demon creatures bowed their heads in shame. One of them rasped, "If you are disappointed, you may banish us all."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Hoggle muttered. "Blasted, no good…they nearly killed me _twice!_ And Toby..."  
  
"Yes, what _about_ Toby?" Sarah finally spun to face him, a dangerous gleam in her hazel eyes. The dwarf suddenly realized that he should have gone with his first instincts and kept his mouth shut. "Where is he, Hoggle? He's not in trouble, is he?"  
  
Hushed talking rippled through the assembled demons, once again catching Sarah's attention. Hoggle was about to sigh in relief when someone announced, "I think, if you're talking about the human child, that he is dead."  
  
"_WHAT?!_" The shriek was loud enough to echo for what Hoggle thought must be miles. At that moment, he wanted to run...very, _very_ far away. But Sarah wasn't finished, and her voice thundered on. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S DEAD?! DID IT OCCUR TO NONE OF YOU THAT A HUMAN CHILD IN A LAND OF GOBLINS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF THE ORDINARY?!!!"  
  
"My queen, please forgive us!" what looked like the leader of The Nightmares was outright groveling now. Sarah felt a little like Jareth at this point, and she desperately wanted to give the ugly creature a hard kick.  
  
"Lead me to him," she snarled, reining in her impulse for violence. She couldn't hide the murderous gleam from her eyes, however, and the leader was quick to comply with her wishes.  
  
They wandered through countless corridors of stone before she finally saw him. He was lying in a heap on the ground, his skin a frighteningly pale shade. Choking back a sob, Sarah pushed past the dumbstruck monsters and rushed over to her brother, falling to her knees beside him. She wasn't even aware of the jagged stone piercing her skin--all she cared about at that moment was the pitiful little figure slumped on the ground.  
  
"Toby," she whispered tearfully, pulling him onto her lap and stroking aside straw-colored hair from his face. "How could they do this to you? It's all my fault. Maybe if I'd brought you with me in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess...you'd still be safe inside the castle..." And with that she broke down completely, her body wracked with sobs as she bent over her half-brother and cursed her own stupidity. Sure, she'd managed to evade the fate of her friends that she'd seen in her first nightmare, but instead she'd lost the one person who still cared about her in her _own_ world...  
  
And then he stirred. Gasping, Sarah drew back and stared in disbelief as Toby's hazy blue eyes blinked owlishly at her. He brought a hand to his face, wiped at the tears that had splashed from her eyes, and scowled. "Aww, that's gross," he complained. "What'd you do that for, Sarah?"  
  
"You're...you're _alive?_" she said dumbly. Toby sat up and rubbed at his tousled head.  
  
"'Course I am," he muttered. "What happened, anyway? There was that axe, and then..." Realization suddenly dawning on him, he fell silent and blushed.  
  
"You fainted?" Sarah supplied, which brought a deeper blush and a dark scowl from her brother.  
  
"I _didn't,_" he protested. "Fainting's girl stuff." Sarah laughed and lunged over, hugging him tightly to her. He wriggled protestingly, but when he realized she wasn't going to let go, he endured her tearful embrace. "I must've really worried you, huh?"  
  
When he looked up at her this time, he saw stern disapproval on her face. "Yes, you did! Why'd you come after me, anyway? That was a terrible thing to do!"  
  
"I _told_ ya that I wanted to come with you!" he reminded. "'S your own fault you didn't take me!"  
  
"Well, even so..." Sarah stood up, pulling Toby up with her, and faced The Nightmares with a cold stare. "You will remain here while Toby, Hoggle and I return to the castle. If I find that you've killed _one_ creature while I'm gone, _I'll_ kill the lot of you. And don't think I won't, because I've had it with all of you." She produced a crystal from out of nowhere--Toby was quite awed by this magic trick--and threw it up in the air, where it grew large enough to encompass all three of them. When it fell back to earth and swallowed up Sarah, Toby, and Hoggle, they disappeared from the Labyrinth and almost instantly reappeared in the castle. Jareth, Hetta and Sir Didymus rushed over to them.  
  
"My Lady!" Sir Didymus yipped, at the same time that Jareth exclaimed "Sarah!" and Hetta called out "Hoggle!"  
  
"We're fine," Sarah assured them, smiling at Jareth's show of concern. She fixed the Goblin King with a look of smugness that she hardly felt. "And guess what? It turns out that The Nightmares are _my_ subjects."  
  
"What?" Jareth asked incredulously. "You mean..."  
  
"They listen only to me," she finished for him. She expected him to be angry, or maybe embarrassed, since after all it should be _him_ ruling over all the creatures of his kingdom. To have to admit that she had ruling powers _had_ to hurt. But to her surprise, Jareth flashed her a smile every bit as smug as her own had been.  
  
"Well, you know what _that_ means, then," he said casually. Frowning, she shook her head. This only made his smile wider. "It means," he continued, "that you'll have to stay here to rule over them."  
  
She felt her face burn as she looked shyly at the ground. Jareth's laughter rang through the throne room.  
  
  
  
  
*looks hopeful* So was it okay? I really hope so! :) And sorry again if anything comes out looking screwy...I don't know what's going wrong with the HTML during uploading!  
  



	8. Epilogue

**Title:** When Words Aren't Enough (Epilogue)  
**Author:** Amber  
**Distribution:** Email me first (Arrilyn@hotmail.com), but other than that, all I ask is that my name and email addy be left attached!  
**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and all its characters belong to Jim Henson and Lucasfilm(s?).. I own nothing, and I'm not looking to get any profit from this story! The only characters that belong to me are Hetta and Rilum! Oh yeah, and those demon monsters. ;) The song lyrics at the bottom belong once again to Supertramp (Thank you, Shi Sensou, for suggesting the song 'Dreamer'! My knowledge of Supertramp songs only goes about as far as Logical Song, Goodbye Stranger, Long Way Home, Bloody Well Right...and I think that's it. *grins*)  
**Summary:** This story is a sequel to 'Say the Words'...it happens about seven years after Sarah left the Underground, and we see that Sarah has become quite a different person!  
**A/N:** Yay, the Epilogue has been finished...which means that 'When Words Aren't Enough' is finally finished! I'm not sure how GOOD an ending it is, but it's an ending nonetheless! Many many MANY apologies for how long it's taken me to get it all done! And also, since this is the end of my Labyrinth story, I would like to extend _HUGE_ thank-you's to everyone who has reviewed both this story and it's prequel! I should have given individual thanks when I posted each new chapter (I'll be doing that from now on), but this was my first time posting a multi-chaptered story, so I'm still kind of getting used to things! ;) However, I appreciate every single review I received...you're all the reason I even _made_ it to the end of this story! ;) So each of you, give yourselves a hug and a cookie from me! ;)  
  


* * *

  


**Epilogue**

  
  
"Now that we don't have to worry about you killing everything, you're welcome to live in the Goblin City," Sarah told the assembled mass of Nightmares, casting a covert glance at the Goblin King to gauge his reaction. He merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, we can't," spoke the leader. Sarah frowned in consternation, her frown clearly asking them why they couldn't live in the city. "Your magic, my Queen...it is a bane to us. We were born of your nightmares, and your magic is made of dreams. It would not be possible for us to live so close to you."  
  
Before she could think of what she was saying, Sarah blurted, "What makes you think I'm staying here?" This earned her not only an astounded look from Jareth, but a harsh ripple of laughter from The Nightmares as well.  
  
"Even if you _could_ leave, we know that you wouldn't," she was informed quite matter-of-factly. "Without you here, we will go back to the way we were, killing anything and everything we come across. And you don't have the cruelty it takes to kill us..."  
  
"You might be surprised," Jareth muttered almost inaudibly. Sarah elbowed him.  
  
"After what you almost did today, I _could_ have done it, and not cared at all," she told the monsters fiercely. "You are not to harm a _single_ creature of the Underground unless they are a direct threat to the king or the land. Am I understood?"  
  
"Of course, my Queen, but as I said before, you must stay within the Underground in order for us to follow your orders."  
  
The creature's raspy voice was starting to bother her. Turning away, she faced Jareth and leaned closer so she could talk without the others listening. "If they don't want to live within the city - and I have to say that I'm glad they don't want to - then where _should_ they go?"  
  
"_You're_ their queen," he replied with infuriating calm. "Put them where you want them."  
  
"They may be _my_ subjects, but this is _your_ kingdom! I'd really appreciate it if you would help."  
  
A mischievous light entered the Goblin King's mismatched eyes, and he studied her silently for a moment. At last, he murmured, "I'll help you _only_ if you do me a favor in return."  
  
Sarah squeaked in outrage. "What do you mean, 'do you a favor'? I've just saved your entire kingdom from being destroyed by those monsters! It's _you_ who owes the favors now!"  
  
Jareth waved a hand carelessly, as though swatting away her words. "That wasn't a real fight though, was it Sarah? If I'd known that all you had to do was _be_ here in order for them to behave, I could have simply abducted you instead of politely asking your help. No, I really don't think you've done any favors yet." He ignored the baleful glare she was pinning him with and continued speaking. "Besides, you'd have to do much more than subdue a few monsters before I forgave you for the trouble you caused me during your _first_ visit to the Labyrinth."  
  
"Jareth, don't you _dare_ try to make me feel guilty for that - "  
  
"Have I finished yet?" Arms crossed, he was obviously trying to be intimidating. He should have realized by that point that Sarah Williams was no longer intimidated by him, no matter how many Cleaners or oubliettes he threw at her. "As I was saying, it would take much more to make up for the damage you've already done, but I've come up with a suitable idea that would make up for it - "  
  
"Would you just _kiss_ the girl and get it over with?" Hoggle demanded impatiently from behind them. Sarah quickly stifled a laugh as Jareth turned around slowly and glared at the dwarf.  
  
"And when did _you_ get to be so bold?"  
  
"Fightin' monsters does that to ya," Hoggle retorted. "Now, are you gonna stop fightin' with her and kiss her?"  
  
"_Please_ don't kiss," Toby begged, looking disgusted. "At least, not while _I'm_ around."  
  
Jareth looked back at Sarah with a harried expression. "You're a bad influence on them."  
  
"_I'm_ a bad influence?! You're pushing it, Jareth."  
  
"I didn't mean it as an insult to you."  
  
"Oh? Then what _did_ you mean by it? Because it sounded like an insult to me..."  
  
"Hoggle's right," he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Before Sarah could react, he had grabbed her by her upper arms, pulled her aggressively toward him, and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, but when he released her she was looking a little dazed. Toby was gagging in the background.  
  
"Is...is that all you wanted in return?" she asked breathlessly. Jareth chuckled.  
  
"Not quite. Actually, I was hoping maybe you would reconsider staying here. You see, I'm in need of a Queen, and as annoying as you can be sometimes, you really _are_ on the top of my list of candidates. If you say no, then I'll have to turn to my second choice, which was Hogwart."  
  
Sarah burst out laughing at the same time that Hoggle choked in surprise. When she'd finally regained control of herself, she deadpanned, "Well, it's a wonderful idea, don't get me wrong, but...I really don't want to disappoint Hoggle. I heard him confessing to Ludo the other night that he would give anything to rule the Underground by your side." Hoggle choked again.  
  
"I think he can withstand the disappointment," Jareth murmured, leaning forward slightly. "Will you stay?"  
  
Sighing, Sarah threw her hands up and looked away. "How can I?" she asked. "It's not as if my sudden disappearance Aboveground would go unnoticed. I have a job, and friends, and a family..."  
  
"I can fix that easily," he told her. "A simple spell, and they can either believe you moved to some distant location, or they can forget about you entirely."  
  
Sarah mulled this thought over for several minutes. Did she really want everyone to _forget_ she'd ever existed? No, that wouldn't work even if she _did_ like the idea. Toby would certainly not want to forget about his adventure in the Labyrinth, and she would feel guilty if she tried to force a spell on him. So making everyone think she'd moved to, say, _Russia_ or something would be more plausible (it would allow her to come back every so often for visits), but that left one last question: did she _really_ want to stay in the Underground?  
  
_You've conveniently forgotten about Ryan during all this time,_ she reminded herself, grimacing. _He's probably been worried sick about you. You owe him more than this._  
  
"Jareth, there's someone...Aboveground...someone that deserves more than a memory spell."  
  
"You've been seeing someone?" The king's voice was dangerously calm.  
  
"Yes and no. Our first date was the night this started, so it isn't as if we've been dating for a long time, but even so...I owe him an explanation, or...or something."  
  
"How about: 'Welcome to Dumpville. Population: You'," Toby suggested, snickering. Sarah pinned him with a menacing glare, which didn't affect him in the slightest. "Oh, c'mon, Sarah! That guy's probably a dork! And this place is so _cool!_"  
  
Jareth smiled slowly. "I knew from the beginning that I liked you," he stated. "A pity your sister rescued you."  
  
"We're getting away from the point of all this," Sarah reminded.  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Jareth, if you're going to be difficult, then I'll just take Toby and go - "  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down. If I let you say good-bye to this..._boy_ of yours, will you stay?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Sarah gestured to the assemblage of Nightmares, who were still waiting for orders on where they were to stay. "I asked you to help me put them somewhere, remember? Will you?"  
  
The Goblin King sighed heavily. "I suppose so..."  
  
"Then it's a deal."  
  
He studied Sarah for a moment. "That was terribly unromantic, don't you think? 'It's a deal?' We're not discussing business propositions, you know. I'm asking you to stay with me forever..._marriage_, as you call it."  
  
_Marriage._ What a terribly serious, committed sort of word. It sounded wonderful. "Would you like to know how we do things Aboveground, then?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"It involves more than just saying 'It's a deal'?"  
  
"Of course it does! First, the guy usually buys a beautiful, _expensive_ diamond ring; some champagne...they have a nice, candlelit dinner - "  
  
"Who, the guy, the ring, and the champagne?"  
  
"Jareth? Shut up. As I was saying, the guy and the _girl_ usually have a candlelit dinner, and then the guy usually gets down on one knee, produces the ring, makes a lovely and romantic speech before finally asking the girl to marry him."  
  
That mischievous sparkle once again lit up in Jareth's eyes. He lowered himself to one knee, produced a crystal from midair (which almost immediately thereafter transformed into a delicate gold ring with a single diamond set atop it), and looked up at Sarah. "We've been through quite a bit together, you and I," he began, all impishness replaced by solemnity. "At the beginning, I thought I hated you. You _were_ a terribly annoying, whiny thing, after all. That opinion only grew as you continued to whine and nag at me like an old hag - "  
  
"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed, doubling over with laughter. "If that's your idea of romantic, you need a little practice!"  
  
Jareth stood up, also laughing, and walked over to stand right in front of her. He held the ring out to her, an affectionate smile on his face. "I was going to finish with 'But you've turned into quite a beautiful, charming, and intelligent woman,' but you cut me off before I had a chance to say it. So in the words of your world, will you marry me?"  
  
A deep blush reddened Sarah's cheeks. "This is so silly," she whispered, giggling and looking away. Eventually though, she held out her hand and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger, then looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Right, then." Jareth turned to face The Nightmares, an arm sliding around Sarah's waist. "I'm in need of soldiers to guard the entrances to the Labyrinth," he announced loudly. "Since my previous guard has been promoted to leader of the Goblin Army - " Hoggle exclaimed in pleased surprise at the same time that Sir Didymus yipped indignantly. " - I would be very pleased if you would take his place along the wall surrounding the Labyrinth."  
  
Hundreds of eyes focused on Sarah, silently asking if these orders were acceptable to her. "Do as he says!" she stated. Then, with an impish smirk, she continued, "I suppose he does have _some_ authority, after all."  
  
"My queen, I hope that was a challenge..."  
  


* * * *

  
_Ryan thought he had never seen Sarah look so beautiful. She was garbed in a long dress of deep crimson, with thick ropes of rubies around her waist and frail strands of the gems woven through her dark hair. Around her neck was that necklace she'd worn on their date, the crescent moon with the tiny crystal hanging from its upper tip. The smile on her face was so warm that he'd forgotten that she wasn't really there.  
  
"I've been worried about you, Sarah," he told her, crossing the distance toward her. His eyes swept up and down her graceful figure. "Where did you get that dress? It looks beautiful on you."  
  
"Thank you." She blushed. "Someone gave it to me." After a deep breath, she continued. "Ryan, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
As if he was acting in a movie, ominous music seemed to be buzzing in his ears. This conversation wasn't going exactly the way he'd wanted it to. He reached out and tried to bring Sarah to him, but she slipped away as though made from water. "What's wrong? I haven't done anything, have I?"  
  
She laughed suddenly. "No, of course not! But...I found someone else. Actually, I found him a long time ago, but I finally realized how much he meant to me."  
  
Ryan shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. This couldn't be happening! After all that time trying to get her attention, and then finally having a date with her...he'd only gotten the chance to date her _one_ time! It couldn't be ending yet! He reached out to her again, but just as before she seemed to slip away from his grasp.  
  
"Please don't make this more difficult," she pleaded quietly. "I could have just left without saying anything, but you deserve an explanation." She smiled enigmatically. "Besides, I have a feeling there's going to be a new young woman at work tomorrow to take my place..."  
  
"I don't _want_ another woman!" he yelled in frustration. "If I did, I wouldn't have asked _you_ to go out with me!"  
  
Sarah's smile turned sad. "I know. And I'm sorry this happened. But I'm not going to feel guilty about it, and I know you'll be okay." She turned to look behind her, as if there was something - or someone - back there. By the time she looked back again, she was starting to look misty and insubstantial. "Good-bye, Ryan. I wish you a happy life."_  
  
And like that, she was gone. When Ryan woke up the next day, he had no idea that the previous night's events had been a dream; as far as he knew, Sarah really _had_ been there. By the time he got to work, he found her prediction to be correct...there _was_ a new woman there, and as if by some magical spell, he became instantly entranced with her. He would never forget Sarah, true enough, but this woman was every bit as beautiful...  
  


* * * *

  
"I'm _not_ going back! Sarah, tell him that I'm not going back!"  
  
Sarah walked into the dining room just in time to see her brother arguing heatedly with Jareth. "What are you talking about?" she inquired carefully. Toby crossed his arms and pouted, slouching back in his seat.  
  
"Your brother wants to stay here indefinitely," Jareth explained calmly. "I told you the first time he visited that he was perfectly happy here, didn't I?"  
  
"As a goblin?" Sarah arched a brow and sat down at the table. After giving Jareth a meaningful look, she turned to Toby. "Toby, you _know_ you're welcome to visit. Dad and Karen think I've moved to England, and I'm sure they'd love for you to experience a new culture. There won't be any problem with that, but you can't stay _permanently._"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your parents would miss you! And besides, you're not old enough to make decisions for yourself yet. Wait until you're older before you decide where you want to live."  
  
Toby rolled his blue eyes. "Why does everyone tell me that? 'Wait 'til you're older!' _How_ old do I have to be?!"  
  
"You'll know," Jareth replied, sounding amused. He looked at his wife and smiled. "So, how has the past week been? Is the life of a queen suiting you well?"  
  
"Oh, perfectly." She grinned. "About as well as Hoggle's new life is suiting _him,_ I suppose. Sir Didymus is still upset that you didn't choose _him,_ though. Even being an officer hasn't made him feel better." She chuckled suddenly before continuing. "Hetta is very appreciative of her new home, and sends her regards."  
  
"Does she?" Jareth nodded in satisfaction. Hetta, as a gift for her loyalty toward Sarah _and_ Jareth, had been given a new house within the Goblin City. In fact, it was the largest house in the entire city, with sturdy stone walls, spacious rooms, and a fenced-in backyard to keep her adventurous young son from escaping and joining some random goblin raid. Toby and Rilum had spent a lot of time together since The Nightmares had been sent away, and Sarah had a suspicion that their new friendship was a major reason why Toby didn't want to leave.  
  
"And...there is one more matter we need to discuss, but it's best to do so privately." She stood up and smiled apologetically at Toby. "We'll be back in a few minutes, Toby, promise."  
  
"Where are you taking me, my queen?" Jareth inquired curiously, following her out of the dining room and toward the rear of the castle. He didn't get a single response from her until after they'd entered the flowered courtyard. There, she turned around to face him and produced a crystal from the air.  
  
"We've been concentrating a lot lately on evening up old scores," she began mysteriously, twirling the crystal in her hand. The light reflected like liquid off its smooth surface. "And I got to thinking last night that there's just _one_ more thing you owe me."  
  
Jareth's eyebrows shot up. "Is there really?" he drawled. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Well..." With a sudden flick of her wrist, the crystal became a peach, which she tossed lightly to him. "Does that give you an idea?"  
  
"A vague one," he replied, a slow smile spreading across his features. "Are you trying to say that you'd like me to eat a drugged peach in retaliation for both the times I did it to you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing quite so tacky," she said, chuckling. "But both times you've sent me to that ball, I feel like I've been short-changed. One lousy dance, and we're back to the real world! That's hardly fair, don't you agree?"  
  
Realization dawning on him, Jareth's smile turned into a full-fledged grin. He turned the peach back into a crystal and then let it float, bubble-light, from his fingertips. "In _that_ case, I suppose it would only be right to give us _both_ a little more time at the ball..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Sarah replied, looking at the crystal floating before them. Both of their faces were reflected on its surface. This ball, she decided as a dreamlike haze surrounded her, was going to be the perfect ending of her old life...and the perfect beginning to her _new_ life.  
  


_Take a dream on a Sunday  
Take a life, take a holiday  
Take a lie, take a dreamer  
dream, dream, dream, dream, dream along..._  
- _'Dreamer'_ by Supertramp  
  
* * * *

  
And thus, we reach the end! I was toying with the idea of making this into a trilogy, but I just don't think this is the sort of story that _needs_ another part! So again, thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story and 'Say The Words'...these two were not only my first Labyrinth fanfics, but they were my first major works of fan fiction on FF.N! So your reviews mean a lot to me! *grins and runs off*  
  



End file.
